Paid My Dues
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: Tony and Bruce are kidnapped by an old employer of Hawkeye. Forcing Clint to kill to get his teammates back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Sadly)

Not Betad, every mistake is my own

Note: English is not my first lanuage.

Hi everyone,

This story is written with the thought that Clint doesnt actually enjoy killing. It is a necessity and his job. And Bruce has at least a little control over the hulk.  
Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Tony and Bruce are kidnapped by an old employer of Hawkeye. Forcing Clint to kill to get his teammates back.

* * *

'See Bruce. It is good to be away from the tower.' Tony was cheerful. Both the doctors had traveled to Europe to attend to a congress. Bruce had had his doubts, he hadn't left the tower since the battle of New York, but in the end Tony had convinced him to come. He couldn't say no to Tony anyway. The billionaire was the first to accept him for whom and what he was. He had to give credit to the team as well; they hadn't been far behind Tony.

'Yes Tony. It was a good idea.' And it had been. Bruce had enjoyed himself, even though he was constantly on guard. It terrified him that he might Hulk out, as Tony put it, at the congress. Tony had been on his best behavior. The billionaire hadn't poked him at all.

'I told you that you don't have to remain locked up in the tower.' Tony had tried to get Bruce to leave the tower on occasion and until now Bruce had refused.

Bruce just nodded. He didn't necessarily agree with Tony. He still had his flight mentality. He enjoyed staying at the tower. He just couldn't help himself; he doubted he wouldn't break New York if he lost control.

They had been in Europe for three days already, so far without incident. Tony had flown them in his private jet. The congress ended today and Bruce couldn't wait until they were back in New York, back in the tower. Home. The alter ego of the hulk was surprised he could call anything home. He had enjoyed Europe, but today he had this feeling that he was being watched. He was familiar with the feeling and he didn't like it one bit.

He said as much to Tony, who just shrugged. 'People always watch me. They're just fans. Probably.' He added cheerfully. 'Besides. We are leaving tonight. Nothing is going to happen.'

The words had just left the billionaire's mouth, when Bruce felt Tony stiffen beside him. 'What?' He turned to Tony. Tony had paled; a man was standing behind the billionaire and was whispering something in his ear.

'Tony? What is going on?' Bruce was starting to panic and panic and Bruce didn't really go well together.

'Calm down doctor. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen.' The man behind Tony said. He made a small move and Tony whimpered.

Bruce tried desperately to remember all his yoga lessons. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He looked around him. All these people didn't deserve him hulking out. Besides he couldn't be sure that Tony wouldn't be hurt in the process.

'What do you want?' Bruce asked. Tony tried very hard not to freak out.

'That isn't important at the moment.' The man gave a fake smile. 'Now you two are coming with me. Doctor, if you would be so kind and walk in front of us.'

Bruce looked at Tony. Tony was trying hard not to panic. _Knife. _The billionaire mouthed. Bruce nodded. Tony had no way to deploy the suit from the jet, without getting killed in the process. He would have to go through this completely human. Bruce took a deep breath and calmed himself. If he made a wrong move Tony would be sliced open.

'Where to?' Bruce asked trying and failing to keep the terror from his voice.

'Just walk to the exit. I'll tell you where to go from there.' Was the response.

Bruce moved to obey. He started walking ahead of Tony. He heard Tony and their captor follow. He couldn't believe that anyone was stupid enough to capture the hulk. Apparently Tony agreed.

'Do you know who we are? You can't believe that this is going to work?' Tony said.

'I know exactly who you are. I suggest you stop talking Mr. Stark.'

Tony whimpered again. 'Ow you didn't have to do that.' Tony protested. His voice very low and laced with pain. Bruce had to take a deep breath again. How was he supposed to prevent hulking out if this man hurt Tony? Once Bruce focused on finding the exit, they were outside fairly quickly.

'Where to?' Bruce asked again without looking behind him.

A van stopped in front of them. 'Never mind.' Bruce muttered. Not that anyone was paying attention to him. The door was opened.

'Get in Dr. Banner.'

So they really did know who they were kidnapping. Bruce couldn't help but wonder why him. Bruce looked behind him. Tony had his hand against his back, when he noticed Bruce watching him the billionaire pulled his hand away. He showed it to Bruce for a moment before placing the hand back against his back. Blood.

Bruce heart rate sped up. He couldn't believe that Tony wanted him to hulk out. That was the only explanation Bruce could come up with.

'I wouldn't do that doctor.' The man noticed the change in Bruce demeanor.

'I'm trying.' Bruce closed his eyes. He counted to ten and when that didn't work to hundred. He slowly but surely felt his heartbeat slow. He couldn't give into the hulk. When he opened his eyes the man was staring at him.

'Get in the van doctor.'

Bruce nodded and followed the orders. He climbed into the back of the van. _How very cliché._ He thought. There was a second man already in the van he was holding a gun. Bruce pointedly decided to ignore him. Their captor pulled Tony in behind him. The door closed and Bruce felt the van drive away. Their captor looked at him and at Tony, he held his hand out. The second man held out a syringe. Bruce felt his eyes widen.

Their captor noticed. 'Relax doctor. It isn't for you.' And he promptly injected Tony in his neck.

'Hee..' Tony managed to cry out before the world went black and he fell unconscious.

Bruce just was surprised; he couldn't believe they would knock out Tony and not him. Although nobody could be sure a sedative would work on him. He was pulled from his musings as a pair of handcuffs was thrown his way.

'Cuff yourself.'

Again Bruce could only watch in surprise. Handcuffs would never hold the hulk in place. Why would they even bother with him?

'Just cuff yourself doctor. Don't waste your time on the why just yet.'

Bruce slowly cuffed his right hand. He made sure he put the cuff on tightly enough. He picked up the other half and stared at his captor questioningly.

'Just in front of you will do. I'm not crazy doctor. I know the hulk would break the cuffs with ease. Let me remind you that we are in Paris one of the largest capitals in Europe. Think about how many victims that would mean if you hulk out.'

Bruce focused on tightening the cuff. He had told Tony that himself. His friend had told him that he would be fine. And until now he had managed to stay in control.

'Why are you doing this?' Bruce asked once the cuffs were tightened.

Their captor didn't even check the cuffs. 'You are asking the wrong question doctor. But I'll humor you. The simple answer: revenge.'

* * *

No Clint yet, that will come in the next chapter.

Provided ofcourse if you want me to continue with this storyline.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

Wow, I appreciate all the follows, reviews and I even got a few favorites. Thank you all.

So on to the next chapter

* * *

_Their captor didn't even check the cuffs. 'You are asking the wrong question doctor. But I'll humor you. The simple answer: revenge.'_

* * *

Clint Barton was sparring with his partner. Natasha had just returned from a mission and he had missed their sparring sessions. Nobody else was able to keep up with him. Apart for Steve Rogers, the few times he managed to convince the captain to spar with him. Which wasn't a lot.

They had been going at it for a while now and both, he and Natasha were feeling the results. Nothing seriously, but he suspected he would be stiff and sore in the morning. They were both sweating and were slowly getting tired when a hit from Natasha struck home.

'Perhaps we should call it a day.' Natasha stopped moving.

'Maybe your right.' Clint was clutching his ribs. He was positively sure that nothing was broken, but he suspected his ribs were bruised at least.

'Maybe.' Natasha smirked. 'Do you want to go for another round?'

Clint wasn't one to back down from a challenge easily, but he knew when he was defeated. If he stepped into the ring with the black widow now, he would only end up on his back.

'No thanks Nat. I'll go shower. See you in the dining hall?'

She nodded. 'Sure.'

Clint walked to his quarters and took a quick shower. He looked himself over in the mirror. Definitely bruised ribs. Fury was going to kill him if he wasn't able to do his job because of a sparring match. He probed his tired muscles. Nothing serious.

He was pulled from his examination by his phone. He turned away from the mirror and looked for the device. It wasn't uncommon for his cell to ring, especially since the avengers had come together. Stark had a habit of calling without a good reason.

When he found his phone and the display said Tony his first thought was to ignore the call. Until he remembered that Tony wasn't even in New York. He and Bruce were due back tomorrow.

Clint answered. 'Hey Tony. What is up? I wasn't expecting a call from you?' Clint had found it saved him a lot of effort if he asked all the questions immediately. Once Tony started talking if was nearly impossible to get a word in.

'Hello. Hawkeye. Or should I call you Mr. Barton.'

Clint didn't recognize the voice on the other side. It sounded familiar but he was sure it wasn't Tony. He had a bad feeling about this.

'Who are you? Where is Mr. Stark?' Perhaps they would believe he wasn't close to Tony.

'Tut tut. Have you already forgotten me Clint? I'm hurt.'

So he did know who was calling him. He wrecked his mind trying to find the memory to go with that voice.

'I'll give you a hint.' The voice mentioned. 'Amsterdam.'

Clint closed his eyes as realization dawned. 'Erikson.'

He sighed. This was bad. This was very bad. He had been undercover in Amsterdam. To take out Erikson's boss. The mission had gone to hell after three months. He had managed to take out the boss before S.H.I.E.L.D. pulled him out. But the second in command, Erikson, had survived and so the business had survived. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't managed to get a new agent undercover there again.

'So you haven't forgotten me. I'm honored.'

'Where is Stark?' Clint tried again. Erikson was ruthless. He was known for killing whoever opposed him. Stark definitely qualified.

'Alive. For now at least.'

'And Banner?' If Stark had been taken, Banner had to been taken as well. Though why anyone in their right mind would want to kidnap Banner was beyond him.

'Don't you think that if I tried to kill the hulk that would have been all over the news by now?'

Clint cursed. That was Erikson way of saying that he knew all about the avengers. He cursed again. 'What do you want?' Clint deflated.

'I want you to do what you do best. What you did when you still worked for us. When you pretended to work for us anyway.'

Clint could hear the smirk in Erikson's voice. Dread filled him. He had left the pointless killings behind him a long time ago. He opened his mouth to say something, but Erikson beat him to it.

'I suggest you think long and hard about your answer.'

If Natasha had been there she would have thought Clint had never looked so defeated in the time they worked together. But Natasha wasn't here and he could only imagine what feelings were visible on his face.

'How do I even know you have them? Tony might have dropped his phone.' Highly unlikely, he realized. But he held on to whatever hope he had.

'Hello. Clint.' Instead of Erikson, Bruce voice sounded over the phone.

Clint let his head sag in defeat.

'Bruce, are you alright?' He asked and tried to keep the despair from his voice.

'Tony is unconscious, but we're both alright. Clint you have to'

Clint didn't get to hear what he had to. Erikson took the phone from Bruce.

'You heard. I have both Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner.' Erikson sounded positively gleeful.

Clint sighed. 'What do you need me to do?' He didn't see a way out. He had grown fond of the little family of freaks that was the Avengers.

'First you are not to tell anyone about our little arrangement.'

Clint snorted. He couldn't help himself. He was being blackmailed into killing people. Arrangement. His ass.

'You tell anyone about our arrangement and that includes the Black Widow, I unleash the Hulk and put him in the middle of the largest city I can find. And when you finally manage to calm him down, I will kill Stark in the slowest way I can imagine. And I can imagine a lot, remember.'

Erikson clearly expected an answer. 'Yes I remember.' Clint forced out. He hated being helpless.

'Great.' Suddenly Erikson was cheerful again. 'Second. After this conversation you should destroy this phone. A new one is waiting for you at the airport.'

'Airport? Where am I going?' Clint was already plotting. There had to be a way for him to contact Natasha discreetly. He needed somebody looking Tony and Bruce while he was playing mercenary. He felt sick at the thought. He had more than enough blood on his hand already.

'London. Third. We're going to make this even more interesting. You have 48 hours to take out your target or we hurt Mr. Stark. I'm sure we can imagine something fun.'

'Who..'

Yet again Clint was interrupted. 'The phone is in locker 315. That is the code for the locker as well. Your time starts now.'

The line disconnected. Clint stared at the phone, before he shook himself. He needed to get going. Apparently he was going to London. He quickly packed his bag. He left a quick note for Natasha, hoping she would be able to read between the lines.

Clint looked at the phone. He pulled the sim and the battery from it and crushed the phone and the sim beneath his boots. He tossed it in the bin. He figured Natasha would find it and would pick up on the trouble.

He glanced over the room. He hoped he would be able to return. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, knowing nobody was around to hear him. He walked out off the room. Shutting the door.

* * *

Imagine an airport. It isn't really important.

I hope to have the next chapter finished on Saturday. If the world hasn't ended by then at least.

The title is from a song of Anastacia, which isn't really relevant, but I figured I should mention it.

Hope you enjoyed it, Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

As promised. The next chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_He glanced over the room. He hoped he would be able to return. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, knowing nobody was around to hear him. He walked out off the room. Shutting the door._

* * *

To say that Bruce was shocked to hear their captor calling Clint was an understatement. Why would they kidnap them to get to Clint? Somewhere Bruce could understand it. The one Clint would do everything for was Natasha and she wouldn't have been as easy to take down.

He tried to keep up with the conversation, but he didn't understand most of it. The phone was pushed into his still cuffed hands.

'Speak to him.' It sounded menacing.

'Hello. Clint.' Bruce was aware he sounded hesitant.

'Bruce, are you alright?' Clint sounded like he was closed to panicking. But that couldn't be. Collected Clint. A master assassin wouldn't panic about a couple kidnapped scientists. Perhaps Bruce had underestimated just how much the team meant to Clint.

'Tony is unconscious, but we're both alright. Clint you have to' The phone was snatched from his hands. Clint would never hear the end of that line. He couldn't burden Clint with the knowledge that Tony was already hurt. He had seen the guilt the archer had carried with him because of what Loki had made him do. He could only imagine what Clint was going through now.

'You tell anyone about our arrangement, I will know if you do, and that includes the Black Widow, I unleash the Hulk and put him in the middle of the largest city I can find. And when you finally manage to calm him down, I will kill Stark in the slowest way I can imagine. And I can imagine a lot, remember.' His captor was threatening Clint with the hulk. At least he knew what his captor planned for him.

Clint answered. Bruce realized that Clint knew their captor. The scientist didn't want to think about ways to kill Tony.

'Great.' Suddenly Erikson was cheerful again. 'Second. After this conversation you should destroy this phone. A new one is waiting for you at the airport.'

Tony stirred but didn't wake. Bruce forced his attention on his friend. He didn't want to hear what threats their captor made against them. He couldn't imagine what Clint was going through at the moment.

'Your time starts now.'

Bruce turned his attention back to their captor. He had hung up. A grin was on his face. It was clear he was enjoying toying with them.

'Why do you need Clint to kill for you?' Bruce had forgone the alienation of Clint. It was clear this man knew what buttons to push to make the archer do what he wanted.

'You are asking the wrong question again doctor.'

Bruce hadn't been expecting a reply. While he was grateful the man wasn't opposed to answering questions, he started hating the answer. There was nothing he could do. Nothing but trying to get the bigger picture.

After a moment of silence. Bruce couldn't stand it. Silence meant plotting. He decided he needed to keep the captor talking, at least until Tony woke up. 'I'll bite. What is the right question?'

Their captor stared at Bruce. He grinned. 'The right question is: Who do I need Clint to kill?'

Erikson looked at Bruce expectantly. Bruce sighed. He had to play along. 'Alright. Who do you need Clint to kill for you?' He just hoped he would get a real answer this time. He was afraid he was going to hulk out if he was blown off again.

Erikson didn't disappoint. He had seen how irritated the alter-ego of the hulk had become. He smirked. 'One of my biggest opponents. A man who specializes in human trafficking. One of the most lethal men I ever met.'

Bruce swallowed. He understood the unsaid words. It would be nearly impossible for Clint to kill his target. Something told Bruce that even if Clint survived the first target, his objectives would only get harder.

'What is the history with Clint?' Bruce was curious. Besides, he figured, perhaps understanding the situation would help them. It certainly couldn't hurt.

'He betrayed me.' It was short, but it explained a lot.

'So now you make him betray those he cares about?' Bruce had meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

'What do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. will do it they suspect Hawkeye has gone rogue.' Erikson sounded positively gleeful, like he couldn't wait for that to happen.

Bruce could picture that situation perfectly. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D. was still suspicious of Clint. The archer had readily accepted Tony's offer to stay in the tower to avoid the stares. Bruce knew that in time the archer had grown fond of the little family formed there; Clint's actions now proved that. But S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't even the biggest problem. The council had their eyes on Clint, waiting until he made a mistake so they would have an excuse to take him out. SO far the Avenger had been able to prevent any action, but if they thought Clint had gone rogue? Would they be able to keep their archer safe? Would he or Tony even be in any position to do anything?

'They will never fall for it.' Bruce's bravado fell short, but he felt he had to try and defend Clint. Somehow. He knew Natasha would never let anything happen to Clint, but if the marksman didn't tell anyone what was going on?

The seriousness of Clint's situation struck him. If Clint told anyone, the hulk would be set loose and he would have a massive body count added to his ledger. If he didn't tell anyone… If he didn't tell anyone; best case scenario he would lose job, worst case he would lose his life to S.H.I.E.L.D.

His expression must have betrayed his feelings. Or he was starting to go Green. In any case Erikson was watching him carefully. He was really agitated, but it was strange he hadn't felt the pull of the hulk. He couldn't focus on what that meant right now. He made a show of calming himself down. He didn't believe for a moment that his captor would fall for it, but Erikson exhaled and slowly relaxed a bit. Bruce looked at Tony; he needed to think of a way to exploit this lack in his abilities.

'Of course they will. They want to believe it.'

Bruce had to rewind to the last spoken words. He realized that Erikson had responded to his lie. He swallowed hard, trying to think about a way to respond to that. He couldn't, so he didn't. He returned his focus to Tony who was still lying unconscious on the floor of the van.

'Silent treatment, right?' Erikson laughed. 'No problem, were nearly there anyway.'

Bruce resisted the urge to look up and ask where there was. If it had been Clint or Natasha captured, they would have been able to tell which way they had driven. Or how long they had been driving. He became conscious of the fact he had no idea how much time had passed. He sighed. He would have to be patient and hope for the best.

_ClintClintClintClintClint_

Finding the locker wasn't difficult, neither was opening it. It took Clint all off four seconds to crack the cipher. The locker was almost empty. Clint picked up the phone and put it away. Beside the phone there was a new passport, he was traveling under a new alias apparently, and a folder. He assumed his target was in the folder.

He really didn't want to know. He knew Erikson. It wouldn't be easy, but right now he would settle for manageable. He opened the file. Only a short looked at the face staring back at him had him cursing in every language he knew. A few people looked startled his way.

He cursed again. Softer this time. He couldn't afford being noticed. Of course. Erikson was giving him an impossible mission. This had nothing to do with skill; his target had more guards than the president of the United States. It would be a miracle if he could manage this.

Clint cursed again. In Russian this time. Erikson really wanted him dead. He read the file, and again. He needed to memorize it and destroy it. He had a plane to catch. The clock was ticking.

* * *

Only a bit of Clint. I am starting to like Bruce more and more.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi,

Sorry it took so long. Just before the new year.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

_Clint cursed again. In Russian this time. Erikson really wanted him dead. He read the file, and again. He needed to memorize it and destroy it. He had a plane to catch. The clock was ticking._

* * *

_BruceBruceBruceBruce_

He didn't have to be patient for long. The van suddenly stopped riding and Bruce could only just prevent himself from falling on Tony. The billionaire stirred, the movement sluggish and slow, but he was showing signs he was slowly waking up. Of course Bruce recognized these signs. He was the doctor of their strange team after all.

The door opened and Erikson stood. He turned to give Bruce a menacing glare. The doctor nodded. He understood the threat. Erikson walked out of the van.

'Tony.' Bruce turned to Tony. They wouldn't be able to escape, but he definitely needed the help of the genius billionaire.

Tony groaned, but didn't show any signs of coherent thought.

'Tony.' Bruce hissed. He took Tony's shoulder between his cuffed hands and shook Tony with all the strength he had.

'Not yet. Give me five more minutes.' Tony whined, not even bothering to open his eyes.

'Tony.' Bruce gave a particularly hard shake. And Tony's head may or may not have hit the van floor. Bruce would deny it happened to the end of his day.

Whatever it was, Tony opened his eyes. 'Ow.' He moved his hand to his head. 'Why did you do that?'

Bruce didn't need to answer. Tony's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Bruce could see the moment when it all hit Tony. It was as if a light was turned on.

'Oh shit.' Tony moved in a sitting position. He moved to quickly and would have fallen if Bruce hadn't caught him. Bruce helped Tony sit against the wall in the van. When Bruce pulled back his hand Tony noticed the handcuffs.

It was clear Tony was still foggy from the drugs. Tony noticed the cuffs and snorted. He couldn't help himself. 'They cuffed you? Don't they know?'

Bruce gave a small smile. 'Yes they know. They keep you close to me. If I hulk out they suspect you will be the first to die.' Not that Erikson had put it in so many words, but the intension was clear.

'So I am the means to keep you here. They just hope for the best?' The best being Bruce didn't hulk out.

Bruce nodded.

'Do you know what they want? Money? I can give them that they didn't need to go through the means of kidnapping us for money.'

Bruce shook his head. Of course they couldn't have been that lucky. His features must have betrayed the fear he felt. Because Tony was suddenly in his face as only Tony dared.

'What? What do they want from you? Why are you here?'

Bruce gave a small shake of his head. 'You're drawing the wrong conclusion. I am just like you only the means of subduing somebody.'

'Stop with the dramatic pauses and just tell me what you know.' Tony burst out. Not giving Bruce a real chance to actually say what he wanted.

'They are after Clint. They are using the Other Guy as a means of keeping him silent.' Bruce explained everything he had learned on the ride.

And for once Tony was silent. He didn't speak at all during the explanation. A rare occurrence. When Bruce had finished explaining Tony was shocked. This was to be expected.

'Clint?' He asked. 'This is all to get back at Legolas?' He couldn't believe it.

'Kill.' Bruce cut in. 'This is all to kill Clint. Or more appropriate to get Clint killed. Preferably by S.H.I.E.L.D.'

'But why would this work? We don't mean that much to the Hawk.' Tony couldn't understand it and he hated not getting it.

'I think Clint cares more for all of us than we previously imagined.' Bruce provided. But the only one, who knew for sure, beside Clint himself, would be Natasha. And she wasn't here. Which was too bad, they could have used her skills.

'But?' Tony began the same question again, when the door of the van opened.

'Time to move out.' Erikson pointed a gun at Tony. 'Ooh you're awake. Good. Now your friend won't have to carry you.'

Bruce moved his hands up, to show he wasn't dangerous, which was a lie of course. Erikson stopped him from moving.

'Mr. Stark, you first. If you make a wrong move you will find a bullet in your body.'

Tony copied Bruce and showed his hands to prove he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He wasn't crazy enough to risk getting shot and setting Bruce off. He slowly moved himself out of the van.

Erikson smiled at him. 'I trust I don't need to cuff you yet.'

Tony just shook his hand. The gun pointed in his direction was enough to keep him from acting out. At least at the moment. Bruce followed him out.

'Doctor.' Erikson made sure he had Bruce's attention before continuing. 'We are at the outskirts of Paris. There are a lot of civilians that live here. I suggest you keep from hulking out.'

Bruce suppressed the urge of saying something snarky back and he could see Tony biting back a reply as well. The doctor just nodded. He understood. Again he made a show of taking a deep breath, he visibly counted to ten. He saw Tony look at him with questions in his eyes, but Tony kept silent. He trusted Bruce.

They were led to a house. Bruce kept looking for people, but for Paris is was very quiet. The few people he did see didn't pay any attention to the group of men walking past them. Nobody noticed the gun pointed at Tony. Bruce doubted that anyone would have been able to do something about it. He didn't think the police would be able to get them out.

It didn't take long before they reached a house. Tony was pushed inside. Bruce followed him. Nobody touched the doctor. Thank god for small mercies. Inside Bruce immediately started looking for another exit. He expected they would be imprisoned in a basement, but Erikson surprised him.

He pushed Tony to the stairs. 'Up. Move.'

Tony shot Bruce a look. Bruce just shrugged. It wasn't as if he could do anything to stop their captor at this point. He wouldn't risk anything with the gun still at Tony's back.

'In.' Erikson pushed Tony into a room. Hard. Tony stumbled but managed to stay upright. Erikson turned to Bruce. He pointed the gun at the doctor and moved it to the room. Bruce understood the movement. He walked in the room. He wasn't touched. The door closed with a bang behind him.

Tony looked around the room. There was literary nothing in it. The window had bars on them. They wouldn't be able to break them. The hulk would. But the hulk would probably destroy the entire house in the process and bury Tony underneath it.

'It seems were stuck.' Tony told him unnecessary. Bruce just nodded in reply.

'Now what?' Tony turned to Bruce.

Bruce watched Tony. He knew the billionaire knew the answer. There was only one thing they could do at the moment. Bruce hoped Clint had managed to call for help. Otherwise they would be here for a while. 'We wait.'

* * *

No Clint, sadly.  
Happy Newyear and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

Sorry it took so long, but at the moment I'm seriously stuck.  
I hope that the next update won't take so much time.

Enjoy

* * *

_Bruce watched Tony. He knew the billionaire knew the answer. There was only one thing they could do at the moment. Bruce hoped Clint had managed to call for help. Otherwise they would be here for a while. 'We wait.'_

* * *

_NatashaNatashaNatasha_

'Clint?' Natasha opened the door to her partner's room.

She had waited long enough in the mess hall for him to show up. She was starting to get worried, or as worried as the Black Widow could get. Maybe she had hurt him more severely than she had thought.

'Clint? Are you alright?' She seriously doubted it. She had waited over an hour. Normally Clint wouldn't have been slow down by bruised ribs. And she really doubted she had done more damage than that. But there had to be a reason as to why her partner hadn't shown up yet.

Natasha looked around the room. Empty. That was unexpected, though not completely new. Clint made a habit of disappearing to the roof or the vents from time to time. But never when he had explicitly told her to meet him.

'Clint?' She called once more. Just to be sure that he really wasn't in his room. Still no reply. She turned to leave when her eye caught something. If she hadn't known her partner as well as she did she wouldn't have seen it. His phone. His Stark phone lay crushed beneath the desk. She frowned.

Clint would never have left without his phone. It was his means of contacting her and the team. She bent over to pick it up. The battery and the sim card had been removed. She turned to the room again. Looking for more clues. In the bin lay the sim card.

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. No signs of anything in there. She turned the shower on and turned up the heat. In no time the entire room was filled with steam. Natasha didn't seem bothered with the heat in the room. She was too focused on the mirror above the sink to wonder about anything else.

The mirror became steamy revealing the message Clint had left for her.

_Erikson, Amsterdam, 2007,_

_Banner, Stark_

It wasn't much but it had to do. She wiped the mirror. Nobody else would read Clint's message. She at least had a clue. She knew where to start. Now she had to prevent the council finding out. The council had been after Clint since Loki.

'What have you gotten yourself into?' She muttered to the empty room. Before leaving her partner's room and shutting the door.

_ClintClintClint_

By the time Clint's plane landed in London twelve hours had passed. The flight had been delayed. Clint looked at his watch and cursed. He had thirty-six hours left and he still had to find a weapon, the location and more importantly his target.

He hadn't been able to take his weapons with him. He had hidden his bow and gun in the locker he had found the new passport in. His new alias had no reasons to carry weapons.

Clint had been in London before on a mission, so he knew the way. He hailed a cab and muttered an address. He could only hope that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't reported him as missing jet. The only contact he had in London he knew because of S.H.I.E.L.D.

When they arrived at the address, he tossed the driver some of the money he had taken with him. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was always prepared. Clint had taken a lot of money in different currencies. He exited the cap and walked to the right door.

He rang the bell. He had to steel his nerves. If Natasha hadn't gotten his message he would be in cuffs the moment the door opened.

The door opened slightly. A smallish woman looked at him. He had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He couldn't give himself away.

'Hawkeye?' A high feminine voice called. 'I wasn't expecting you?'

Clint let himself relax a little. So Natasha had got him message. Or she hadn't noticed he was missing yet. He immediately shot that thought down. The Black Widow was too observant to not notice that her partner was missing.

'Not?' Clint smiled sheepishly. He was good in undercover. But he couldn't act to save his life when it came to people who actually knew him. 'A mission suddenly came up and I was sent here.'

The small woman gave him a questioningly look. 'What about you bow?'

'Too conspicuous.' It wasn't even a lie. Everyone in the circuit knew who the assassin with the bow was. It he had brought it with him it would have called S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention immediately. 'I need a rifle and a gun.'

The woman looked at him surprised. 'Isn't that overkill. Don't you have your own weapons with you?' She was suspicious. He really couldn't use that. If he told her he flew with a commercial flight she would ask questions he couldn't answer.

'Please just give me something. The faster I complete the mission the sooner I'll be home. The faster I'll be out of your hair.' He tried. Tricking people was Natasha's thing. He realized he relied on her too much. If he made it out alive she needed to give him some pointers.

He could see her doubt. 'Perhaps I should call headquarters. They will know what weapon I should give you.' She was clearly very proud that she had thought of that. Clint mused. _That is the first thing you should have done._ He should report her, but he desperately needed her help. He hated working with black-market guns. They were unreliable.

He sighed. He hadn't time for all of this. He needed those weapons. Now. He sighed again. This time he made sure she saw it. He had one card to play. 'I probably shouldn't tell you.' He started. 'No you're probably right.' He stopped talking. He risked a glance at her, checking if she took the bait.

She did. 'What? Tell me?' Natasha always said that people were too curious for their own good. He had assumed she had been talking about Tony. Clearly it wasn't just the billionaire.

Clint leaned down at her. He whispered: 'I already was in the neighborhood.' That was a lie of course. 'I took a commercial flight, which is why I don't have any weapons with me. I just wanted to get this mission over with so I could get back to Natasha.'

Natasha might kill him for his scam, but the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D. already thought they were together. He might as well use it. Women are romantics.

He knew that his gamble was paying off when she opened the door for him completely. 'Natasha? Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow?' She said in awe.

Clint just nodded. It was all that was necessary.

'A rifle and a gun you said.' She led him in the house.

Clint smiled. Weapons. Check. Now all he needed was the target.

* * *

So I'm seriously considering, having Phil Coulson alive to help Natasha find Clint.

Let me know what you think.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi,

So I'm unstuck at the moment. For hopefully the rest of the story.  
I started typing and this came out. A little action. And a little longer than usual.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Clint smiled. Weapons. Check. Now all he needed was the target._

* * *

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli ntClint _

Clint checked his rifle. He had already cleaned it twice. He hated that the first shot he took with his weapons was one to kill. He knew nothing of the weapon. Not which way it pulled. That was why he always used his own weapons. Even if he had to use guns.

He had found the target without too much difficultly. The information for the file had been accurate. Clint had found himself a nice spot, from where he could see the safe house with the target.

'He always had bodyguards around him, making a kill with just one shot impossible.' Clint muttered to himself.

'Then we'll just have to do the impossible. It wouldn't be the first time.' Clint felt better pretending that Coulson was there in his ear talking to him.

'Shoot the bodyguards then the target.' It was a sound game plan. 'Because that wouldn't betray my position at all.' He muttered sarcastically. He didn't like it, but it was the only option he had left. He had just under eighteen hours left. Enough time to wait for an opportunity, not enough to start looking for a new position.

Now he only had to wait until the target left the house. If he didn't, Clint would have a problem. He wasn't ready to shoot his way to the target in the house at close range. The archer sighed. He wished Natasha was here. With her help this job would be over in no time.

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruce_

Time seemed to move slowly for the scientists. With their watches and cell phones taken, there was no telling just how much time had passed. Bruce had tried counting. But keeping your concentration around a bored Tony Stark was next to impossible. The doctor had lost count around the third hour that passed.

Tony had examined every corner their prison had. There was no reason to call it anything but that, he reasoned. Nothing. At this point they would have to wait it out. He figured he could make Bruce angry enough to hulk out and safe himself if it came to it. But considering that would mean probable death for him, Tony decided to keep that as a last resort.

Footsteps leading up shook him from his musings. Tony cast a glance at Bruce, checking if his friend had heard it as well. Bruce sat up alert. His hands were still in handcuffs. Nothing painful. Just annoying, especially after god knows how many hours.

A key in the lock of the door. Tony moved to stand in front of his friend. Hands on his arms held him back. Bruce shook his head. He didn't need Tony protecting him. It would be pointless anyway. Their captors could hurt him without unleashing the hulk.

The door opened. Erikson entered. Two men with guns pointed at Tony followed him.

'What are you doing here? The 48 hours aren't up yet?' Bruce hated that the last part came out as a question. He was pretty sure that they hadn't been captive for 48 hours, but he had no way to know for sure.

'No.' Erikson smiled. 'I decided that 48 hours was a bit too generous.'

Bruce felt sick. He hated that smile and what it meant.

'Really? We don't. You should always stay with your first instinct. 48 hours it is. Which means there is still time. You should leave.' The last part was directed at the two men who had their guns aimed at Tony. Tony was rattling and he knew it. He was the genius and he understood Erikson's meaning immediately.

'I don't believe in that expression.' Erikson's smile grew. 'But let's ask agent Barton. Find out what he thinks.'

Tony cursed in multiple languages. Bruce turned towards the billionaire surprised. He didn't know Tony spoke that any language other than English. Tony caught him staring. 'Clint' He mouthed and grinned despite the situation. Bruce nodded and ducked his head to hide his smile as well. Of course, from whom else would Tony learn such colorful language?

Erikson noticed the exchange, but ignored it. They wouldn't be laughing soon. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called a programmed number.

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli nt_

Clint checked his watch. He had been sitting this exact spot for the last twelve hours. He couldn't believe nobody had left the house in that time. If they wouldn't start moving soon he would have to go with plan B. He hated plan B.

He still had a little less than six hours to go. He still had time. Still, he couldn't stop his nerves. Something was wrong. He just didn't know what. He knew for certain that his target was still in the safe house. He just had to figure out what else could have gone wrong.

He doubted it was S.H.I.E.L.D. If they had figured something out the place would have been crawling with agents. Natasha? He doubted it; there was nothing she couldn't handle. He had to hold on to that.

His line of thought was interrupted when his pants buzzed. He nearly jumped. He cursed himself. He was a trained assassin. He wasn't allowed to be taken off guard. His pants buzzed again. He picked up the phone.

'Yes.' His tone was short. Only Erikson had this number. He didn't have time for this.

'Clint.' Erikson sounded cheerful.

'Yes' Clint repeated. He looked at the house where there was movement. 'Figures.' He muttered. He had been waiting for twelve hours and his target started moving the moment Clint got a phone call.

'I'm just calling to let you know you're time is up.' Clint could hear the smile in Erikson's voice.

'What?' Clint just managed not to drop the rifle in shock. He looked at his watch again. He still had five and a half hour left.

'No.' He replied before he could think about answering. He quickly decided that it was too late to start worrying about being rude to Erikson. He quickly added: 'I still have more than five hours.'

'I decided that you had more than enough time. Is the target dead?'

Clint didn't reply. He forced the despair that was growing down. How was he expected to keep up with the game if the rules kept changing?

Erikson was starting to get restless. 'Is your target dead? Or not?' Restless or not, Erikson sounded positively gleeful.

'Not.' Clint whispered. He knew that his tormenter already knew that. Clint would have called the second the job was done and he hadn't. The target started moving to the door. Clint did the only thing he could think of and put the phone on speaker. He aimed his rifle to the door.

'And what are the repercussions or disobeying?' Erikson was speaking again. Clint was far enough away from the door to prevent them from hearing the mechanical voice.

The door opened and the first of the guards left the house. Clint had to wait until everyone was out of the safe house otherwise the target might flee again. 'Come on, come on.' He silently urged.

A pained cry almost made him loose focus. More guards left the house. He couldn't think about his friend on the other side of the phone. The target left the house. Clint lined up to take the shot. He aimed to take out at least one guard.

'Barton.' Erikson sounded pissed off now.

Clint took the shot. The guard fell down. Dead before he hit the ground. Clint aligned the second shot. A new guard came just a moment too late to protect his boss. The target fell dead.

'Yes.' He almost shouted. 'The target is dead. Stop hurting him.' Now that he could breathe again, he recognized the pained shot at Tony's. He packed up his weapons. The guards were moving in his direction. He had to leave. Now.

'Well done.' Erikson applauded.

Clint picked up the phone and turned the speaker phone off again. 'I want to speak to them. Make sure they are still alive.' Clint knew he was taking a risk by being bold. But he had to know he wasn't responsible for the death of his friend.

'Clint. We're okay. Just hang in there alright? We'll think of something.' Bruce spoke.

Clint felt lighter. He knew Bruce was trying to comfort him. Sort off.

'New assignment. The file will be at the train station. You have thirty-six hours.'

The call was cut off. Erikson had hung up on him. 'Thirty-six? Yeah right.' Clint mumbled to himself before he took off running.

* * *

So... ;)

Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi,

I am not updating as often as I would like. I just want you to know I am working on it and have not forgotten nor abandoned this story. It might just take a bit longer to update.

A new chapter

Enjoy.

* * *

_The call was cut off. Erikson had hung up on him. 'Thirty-six? Yeah right.' Clint mumbled to himself before he took off running._

* * *

_NatashaNatashaNatasha_

Finding the files about Amsterdam was easier said than done. It had been a mission without her, so she wasn't authorized. Not that semantics ever stopped her before. She just had to be careful. If she knew Fury at all there would only be one complete copy of the file. A hard copy. In the safe. Where she couldn't enter without permission. She and Clint had tried that in the past. There were only three people in S.H.I.E.L.D. with clearance: Hill, Fury and Coulson.

Phil. She sighed. She hated admitting defeat. Phil was still healing from the chest wound Loki had inflicted. She didn't like involving him. He wasn't ready yet, but she needed help. She sighed. She didn't really have a choice.

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruce_

'New assignment. The file will be at the train station. You have thirty-six hours.' Erikson nearly snarled the words at Clint. He took in the scientists.

Bruce still stood frozen. Taking deep breaths and counting to improbable heights to keep from hulking out. His eyes were still greener than normal. Tony lay curled up on the ground. The billionaire had fallen to the ground after he was stabbed. Erikson had grinned and muttered something about how weak people were these days and delivered a kick to Tony's chest. The billionaire hadn't moved so far.

Erikson gave one satisfied nod when it appeared that Bruce wasn't going to hulk out anytime soon and left the room. The guards with guns left with him. The moment the door closed Tony's moved from his position. He turned to face Bruce.

'They gone?' He whispered, more to get Bruce moving, then to learn the answer of the question.

It worked Bruce was shocked out of counting. He had reached 3692. He gave a startled look at his friend. Tony was pleased to notice there wasn't any green in Bruce's eyes.

'What?' Nobody had ever accused Bruce of being dumb, quite the opposite actually. Still he wasn't quite able to form a complete sentence.

Tony groaned when he pushed himself up. The stab wound in his side wasn't anything fatal. It hurt, yes, but luckily he wasn't dying. Yet. He thought grimly. He put his hand on the wound, his hand came back bloody.

'What?' Bruce still wasn't making sense.

Tony looked up at Bruce, who was looking at him with shock. The billionaire grinned.

'You are alright?' Bruce sounded not completely sure of himself.

'Yep.' Tony answered brightly, only just in time preventing another groan from slipping from his lips.

Bruce looked at him skeptically. It was obvious from the growing stain in the billionaire's side that Tony wasn't alright. However he wasn't as hurt as the scientist had previously imagined.

'You faked it?' Bruce sentences were still a bit shaky. Just like his voice. He was much calmer though.

'Yep.' Tony answered brightly again, a grin on his face.

'Why?' Bruce stared in disbelieve.

'Never pretend you're strong. That just gives your captives a reason to hurt you even more.' Tony's grin grew even more. 'Besides it works in our favor if they underestimate us.'

'So that is why they call you a genius.' Bruce relaxed enough to banter a little.

'No. They call me a genius because I am a genius.' Tony shot back and added in a moment of honesty. 'This was all Clint.'

'Clint?' Bruce hadn't expected to be surprised by Tony again. The man did unbelievable things all the time. So why this surprised him was beyond Bruce.

'Yeah. Clint was giving me some pointers in combat and self-defense. You know. Just in case.' Tony seemed unusually shy about this. Bruce realized it came because the billionaire normally didn't admit he wasn't perfect at something.

'Well good thinking.' It seemed the wrong thing to say.

'Yeah.' Tony answered again, his voice a quiet whisper.

'Let me look at your side.' Bruce changed the subject and bent over to exanimate his wounded team-mate.

_NatashaNatashaNatasha_

She had been standing at the door of Phil's room from a couple of minutes. She was trying to decide what to tell him? And how to tell him? She briefly considered just going to Fury instead. He would understand. Probable.

She sighed. Going to Fury would mean he had to with hold information from the council. While he did that regularly, she didn't want to risk it. She sighed again. Hill simply wasn't an option. Perhaps Tony would have been able to help her, but he was missing. So Phil it was.

'Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to enter sometime today?' The voice sounded from the room.

Natasha had to fight the sigh that threatened to escape. She should have known better. She really should have. This is the man that worked with Hawkeye for the last decade. Even Clint had trouble sneaking up on Coulson.

She pushed the door open and stepped in the room. Phil was still bedridden. He wasn't allowed to do much of anything, to his own annoyance. The assassin looked her handler over. Phil was still much too pale. But he had nearly died only a few weeks ago. Nobody could bounce back that fast. She was yet again questioning the wisdom of asking him for help, but she thought of Clint. She didn't have another option.

'Natasha.'

The widow was still amazed by how much meaning Phil could put in just one word. She thought for a moment of answering him with Phil, just to piss him off. The she decided against it. She closed the door behind her and took a step closer to the door.

'I need your help. It's Clint.'

Coulson just raised an eyebrow. 'What did he do now?' It was a weak attempt at humor. He could clearly see how upset Natasha was. She had to be; to come to him for help.

Natasha though about what she wanted to tell him. How much she should tell him. She decided on the most important part. 'As of this morning Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are officially missing. Their last known location was the convention in Paris.'

Coulson's eyebrow rose even more. He waited for her to continue. She didn't. 'Since this is about Clint, I take it he is somehow involved. And since you are withholding any useful information, it isn't good.' He had to take a breath a recover a little. Natasha was still silent. Her eyes went over him, sizing him up. 'And since you need my help, it is probably something Nick shouldn't be made aware of. Otherwise you would have been discussing this with him.' He found her eyes and held her gaze. 'How am I doing so far?'

'Three for three.' It always surprised her just how good Phil could read her. The only other person who could do that was in trouble.

'So why don't you skip all the critic messages and tell me what is going on.'

This time Natasha sighed. Again. Something she normally never did. It seemed to become a new habit. 'What can you tell me about Amsterdam?'

* * *

Yeeey Phil's alive.

As always: Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi,

So it's been a week, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. More Phil.

* * *

_This time Natasha sighed. Again. Something she normally never did. It seemed to become a new habit. 'What can you tell me about Amsterdam?'_

* * *

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli ntClint_

With thirty-two hours left, Clint was sitting in the train to Brussels. The archer suspected that he would end up in Amsterdam if he survived this. He knew the guards from his last target were looking for him. He had seen them on the station.

He had changed his clothes and he had bought a cap to disguise his head at a gift shop. It wasn't perfect but it had to do. He had brought the weapons, hidden in a suitcase. His next target was an assassin himself. One of the most vicious men in the business. Luckily he shouldn't have a guard. Assassin's work alone.

Clint leaned back and closed him eyes. He knew he wouldn't fall asleep, but he could rest while for the duration of the train ride, just under two hours. He briefly wondered if Natasha had figured it out yet. He pushed the thoughts away. Thinking about his partner wouldn't help him. He closed his eyes and pushed all thought away. He remained on guard. Always. But he stayed in that position until the train entered Brussels.

_NatashaNatashaNatashaNatasha Natasha_

´Amsterdam?' Phil looked at her with questions in his eyes. That wasn't what he had expected from her, she could tell.

Natasha gave him a moment. She could see the thoughts and memories flashing through her handlers mind. It was a sign that he wasn't strong enough to do this. Under normal circumstances his face would have been a mask and she wouldn't have been able to see his emotions.

'Yes. Amsterdam.' She wasn't as patient as Clint could be. Her partner needed help. Two avengers were in trouble. She had to find Steve. But more importantly she had to know what she was up against.

'Amsterdam was messed up.'

Great. That didn't really help her. She remained silent. She might be patient. She had long ago learned the value of silence.

Phil looked at her. She didn't know what he saw, but he started talking. 'Erikson?'

Natasha was surprised he remembered that. She nodded.

Phil sighed. Taking up Natasha new habit. 'Clint was undercover. The operation he was sent to take down did almost everything. Form drugs to human trafficking. Anything that went across the border illegally went through them. Clint was a clean-up guy. Intimidating people who owed them. Killing whoever was in the way.' Phil stopped talking for a moment. His eyes haunted. 'I could see how much it weight on him. He was turning into a shell of himself. Turning completely in himself.'

Natasha tried to imagine Clint all withdrawn. It wasn't that hard. He had tried the same after Loki. This time she had been there to help. 'What happened?'

'A rival organization. One of the leaders came to discuss something. We never found out what. He recognized Hawkeye even without the bow. Clint took the shot. Took out the leader. He barely made it out. We had hoped the operation would collapse with the leader dead, but..'

'It didn't.' She stated.

'It didn't.' Phil nodded. 'One of the seconds had enough ambition to take over the entire enterprise. Clint spent the next month in the infirmary.'

'Erikson is the second who took over.' Natasha said. Phil nodded.

'And now he has Stark and Dr. Banner. What does that mean for Clint?' Natasha muttered. 'Does he plan to trade his life for theirs? And how would Erikson be able to keep Bruce? It doesn't make sense.'

Phil eyed Natasha for a moment. 'You don't understand Erikson. He felt betrayed. He was the one who recruited Clint.'

Natasha's eyes widened for a moment. Only her partner would be able to get such an open display of emotions from her. 'His phone is crushed. We have no way to track him. They want to turn S.H.I.E.L.D. against him. Make us think he betrayed us. Betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. like he betrayed Eriskon.'

Phil nodded, he agreed. 'And the best way to make us believe he that if he starts doing unsanctioned hits. Hawkeye isn't inconspicuous. Sooner or later word of the hits would reach Nick. And Nick would have no choice but to order Hawkeye killed. Or risk the fury of the council. And he can't afford that, so soon after Loki.'

Natasha nodded. But something bugged her. Her partner had been gone for two days at least. He would have been able to kill a lot of people in that time, yet no word of unsanctioned hits had reached them. 'Hawkeye might be conspicuous. But Agent Barton is not. Clint would know that his arrows would attract attention. His bow is in his quarters.'

'So he is using a gun, most likely. That gives us time. We have to find Erikson.'

Natasha nodded. Clint would be next to untraceable. Find Erikson, find Clint.

Phil threw away the covers. He sat up and when the world didn't spin anymore, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

'What are you doing?' Natasha asked. She knew the answer. Clint did it all the time.

'Leaving.' Phil answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In his eyes it was. His asset, no his friend needed his help. And damn, if he wasn't going to do whatever it took. He noticed Natasha look of disapproval. 'Don't argue. You're not going to win. Save us both a little time and help me up.'

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ce_

Tony was sitting against the wall. Bruce was examining the wound. The stab wound was not a bad as Bruce had imagined it would be. He concentrated on cleaning the wound with a little of the water they had been given. The blood flow was slowing. He ignored Tony's pained hiss. The doctor ripped of one of his sleeves and used Tony's own belt to keep the make-shift bandaged in place.

'Will I live?' Tony made an attempt to lighten the mood.

'Yes.' It didn't work. 'You know he will keep hurting you? Nothing Clint can do, will prevent that.'

Tony nodded. He wouldn't say it out loud but it scared him. At the moment they were completely reliant on Clint and their captor's crazy whims.

'Let's try to prevent it.' Bruce surprised even himself. 'You are a genius and I am reasonable smart.'

'Ha.. Your more than-'

'We should be able to figure something out.' Bruce interrupted. The level of his own smartness wasn't relevant to an escape plan.

'It simple. You hulk out. Break a wall. And tada. Freedom.'

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a miracle that Tony could be that annoying with so little words. Or perhaps not. 'Let's try if we can think of something without the other guy. A cell phone would be useful.' Bruce muttered unsure if Tony was paying attention.

'Let's call that Plan B.' Tony's voice was serious.

So Tony was paying attention. Bruce opened his mouth to say _let's not_, when he noticed Tony's look. The times he had seen Tony look that serious could be counted on one hand. He didn't immediately turn the plan down. 'Let's try something else first. If all else fails we can consider it.' He hated it. He wasn't planning on doing it either.

'Give me your word. If all else fails you safe yourself.' Tony gaze pierced through him. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie to the billionaire now.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to it.' Bruce tried deflecting.

'Bruce.' Tony's voice was soft. 'Promise me.'

Bruce had to take a deep breath to stop the growing panic. His eyes flew through the room, looking everywhere but at Tony. He exhaled loudly. 'I promise.' His voice a whisper. Now he only had to hope he wouldn't have to break it.

* * *

An explanation and a serious Tony..

What has the world come to...

Please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, A miracle. I finished this chapter and decided to share it immediately. Short of.  
Anyway. Here is the second chapter this week. Don't go expecting more from me.

Enjoy

* * *

_Bruce had to take a deep breath to stop the growing panic. His eyes flew through the room, looking everywhere but at Tony. He exhaled loudly. 'I promise.' His voice a whisper. Now he only had to hope he wouldn't have to break it._

* * *

_NatashaNatashaNatashaNatasha Natasha_

'This is a bad idea.' Natasha mumbled for the umpteen time. She supported Phil across the base. Phil, who really shouldn't be out of bed right now if the heavy breathing and the sweating were a sign. She had tried to argue. Of course she had. But Phil made another comment about Clint not having the luxury of time, so she had pulled him from the bed. Only to have him collapsing on her.

'I heard you the first time. And the second. And the third. What makes you think I am going to care more now?' Phil sounded grumpy. Not that she didn't understand it. He was probably in pain. And they were chasing his childhood hero.

Steve hadn't been at the gym. This was a shock for both of them. Steve hadn't interacted with… anyone really, beside the team of course. He was either at the gym or with one of the Avengers. Considering all the Avengers but her weren't even in the country, they had no idea where Steve had run off to. Natasha had cursed. 'He has had all kind of opportunities to interact or simply explore our world and he chooses now of all time to-..' She trailed off. She muttered a few curses.

'When we get Clint out of this mess I am going to kill him.' She always thought better when she was threatening somebody.

'Why are you going to kill Clint? Which mess?' Steve asked.

She didn't jump at the sound of a voice behind her. She didn't. She blamed Coulson. He was breathing so deep he drowned out all other sounds. She hadn't heard him walk up to her.

'What is Agent Coulson doing out of medical?' Now he just sounded annoyed.

Natasha turned around, dragging Phil with her. Great the only man on earth how wouldn't gloat in being able sneak up on the Black Widow. Sarcasm wasn't usually her thing. She figured that with Clint gone she had to compensate.

'Looking for you actually. Captain.' Phil couldn't help himself. He still felt awe at seeing Captain America alive and well.

'Why weren't you in the gym? Why did you leave now off all times?' Natasha had long since giving up on feeling awe. She only felt annoyed.

'I showered.' Steve answered with a frown. It wasn't common that he was on the receiving end of Natasha's wrath. That honor was usually reserved for Clint of Tony. Dread filled him. 'What is this about?'

Natasha looked at Phil. Her handler nodded. 'We need your help. Tony and Bruce were kidnapped in Paris. We are going to look from them, but we need to do this of the radar. Fury has to stay in the dark.'

Steve nodded slowly trying to absorb the information. 'Why are you dragging Agent Coulson around? Where is Clint?'

'You need to hear the whole story and then we need to leave. We'll tell you in your quarters, that way you can pack.' Phil took charge. They needed to start moving. All this talking wasn't helping. Clint depended on them.

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli nt_

Clint hadn't spent a lot of time in Brussels in the past. He didn't know the city as well as London. He had to buy a map and ask for a decent hotel at a shop for tourists at the train station. Finding the target was less of a problem. He had spent the last ten hours following him.

The target was good. Always on the move. Always in busy areas. He couldn't risk taking a shot and hitting a civilian. The way it looked now: he had to get up close. Clint hated it. He was sniper, a marksman. He could do it, didn't mean he had to like it.

Clint was now perched on a rooftop overlooking a busy street. He had left the rifle in his bag. He had to relocate his target first. The man had slipped away in the crowd.

'Why are you following me?' A deep voice came from behind him.

Clint didn't jump, but he couldn't honestly say that he heard the man come up. He turned around. His target was standing a few meters away, holding a gun.

Clint sighed. 'Why do you think?'

'You're here to kill me?' The gun was pointed at Clint now. Clint calculated how long it would take to draw his own gun. Too long. He would be dead trice over before he would be able to get a shot of. He held his hand in front of him in a non-threatening pose.

'Who are you?'

'That isn't important. You should wonder about who would want you dead.' Clint had to buy some time. Perhaps he would be able to distract long enough.

The target snickered. 'That list is too long. I can't be bothered with that. I want to know who I am killing now. So… Who are you?'

Clint pulled himself up. Sitting down he would only be a target. He had only one chance. He hoped that, if he died, Natasha would be able to find his body. For closure if nothing else.

'Hawkeye.' Clint said and lunged at his target. The moment of confusion, bought Clint enough time to attack.

A shot rang. But Clint was too focused on taking out his target to check if he had been hit. He knocked the gun for his attacker's hand. Before he could pull his own gun a fist came in contact with his head. The archer blocked the next punch and managed to get a kick in. The target stumbled back, giving Clint just enough time to pull his gun and shoot his target through the heart. Twice.

Clint put the gun back in the holster. He turned to grab the back with the rifle. He moved to fast. The world spun. He had to blink a couple of time to clear his eyes. He looked down at his body. A red stain was growing in his side.

Clint cursed. He picked up the bag. He had to reach the hotel room before his adrenaline ran out. He had asked for a room with a fire escape. He could enter the room unseen. He stumbled through the crowd. Nobody was interested in the man who could barely stand.

The climb to his room was hell, but he managed. He peeled the shirt off. He didn't think the bullet had hit anything important. Not that he could go to a hospital anyway. Black dots stained his vision. He blinked again. He couldn't pass out. Not yet. He wetted a towel and did his best to clean the wound. Pain shot through him. He was starting to get tunnel vision.

He looked through his bag. He had brought a first aid kit. He found a fresh towel. It wasn't perfect but he was running out of time. He clung to consciousness. He pulled the medical tape from the first aid kit. While he taped the towel to his side. He figured that the twenty hours he had left had to be enough for him to wake up again. The tunnel vision worsened until all he knew was blackness.

He never heard the ringing of the cell phone.

* * *

So a cliffhanger. Aren't you all glad that I posted this. ;)  
More Clint yeey.  
Please review


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi,_

_Another week has passed. And I give you a new chapter._

_Hope you like it. Enjoy_

* * *

_He never heard the ringing of the cell phone._

* * *

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ce_

The two scientist weren't making a lot of progress. They had thought of multiple plans to escape, but apart from Bruce hulking out, they weren't doable. They needed something to help them. A cell phone. A screwdriver. Even a paperclip would be useful at the moment. But they had nothing. Not nothing a bottle of water. But they hadn't been able to create a useful plan around it.

Tony was still in pain but he was hiding it better. The wound wasn't bad. Bruce had checked it again and it showed no signs of infection.

Footsteps on the other side of the door made both scientists tense up. Last time they had visitors in their little cell it hadn't up very nice. Bruce stood, but Tony had no intention of standing anytime soon. If they wanted him, they would have to come and get him. He was their intended target anyway. No point in making it easier to hurt him.

A look at Bruce showed that his friend having problem containing his panic. Tony sighed. He wished Bruce would just let go. He trusted both the scientist and the hulk to not kill him. Too bad Bruce didn't.

A key in the lock. The door opened. Erikson looked at Tony still sitting against the wall. 'How are you doing?' He sneered.

'Your hospitality sucks. Maybe you should think about upgrading.' Forget Clint's self-preservation lessons. This guy was really starting to piss him off. The kick to his side didn't surprise him. 'No? Too bad.' Tony said after his breath returned. He was really hanging around Clint too much.

Erikson had one of the guards pull Tony to his feet. Tony stumbled a bit. The kick hadn't done much damage. Nothing broken, he would have a big bruise though.

'I was thinking.' Erikson started. Tony snorted. Erikson glared at Tony, he continued. 'Thirty-six hours was very generous of me.'

Bruce definitely didn't like where this was going. Last time Clint had just barely finished the job. Just in time to save Tony from major injury. He just hoped Clint had hurried again this time.

'But it wouldn't be fair of me to change the rules again, would it?' Erikson continued.

Erikson didn't want an answer. Bruce held his breath. This wasn't over yet. Nothing good could come from a visit from their captor.

'But I was thinking. Perhaps we should give the hawk a little incentive to hurry.' Erikson had that gleeful expression again. He was sizing up Tony.

Bruce felt the breath rush out of him. 'That won't be necessary. Clint will hurry.' Unlike Tony he wasn't above begging to prevent pain. He didn't expect it to work tough.

It didn't. 'Nice try doctor.' Erikson shot a glance at Bruce, before focusing on Tony again. 'Yes. A little motivation should help. Perhaps it will help against that smart mouth as well.' He pulled his phone and speed dialed the untraceable burn phone he had given to Clint.

He heard it ring. And ring. And ring. He waited until Agent Barton would pick up. He didn't. After the last tone he reached voicemail. Bruce shrank back at the look of hatred Erikson was giving them.

Tony glared back. 'What happened? You're phone broken?'Bruce glared at Tony. Telling him with his eyes to shut up. He didn't have high hopes. Tony never listened. Tony gave a smile. Maybe Clint had wizened. Had he chosen to save his own skin instead of theirs?

'What are you smiling at?' Erikson shot. It was the first time they saw him loose composure.

'Hawkeye is smarter than you think. Perhaps he decided to come after you directly.' Tony shot back. The smile still on his face.

Erikson closed the distance. He grabbed hold of Tony and shook him violently. Tony felt his teeth rattle, but he didn't lose the grin. Erikson aimed a right hook at Tony's face. Tony, still being held, had no way to duck the blow. His head was knocked back. His lip split. Blood was streaming down his chin. He still managed a grin. Erikson lost it completely. 'Even if Hawkeye comes after me.' Punch. 'You won't be alive.' Punch. 'To see it.' Kick.

After that last kick Erikson let Tony go. Tony stumbled into the wall. He slowly slid down. Erikson stormed out of the room. The guards followed. The door closed with a bang.

Bruce was frozen. He had no idea why he hadn't hulked out yet. Perhaps the other guy understood that Bruce would be more helpful now. Bruce took a deep breath and hurried to his friend.

'What were you thinking?' He sounded angry, completely justified he thought.

Tony pulled something from his pocket. 'You said we needed a cell phone.' He held up the phone he had lifted from Erikson.

_NatashaNatashaNatashaNatasha Natasha_

When Steve was debriefed and understood the urgency of their mission, the three of them took off. Steve had been getting flying lesson in one of the jets. Officially he hadn't passed the test yet to be allowed to fly, but Natasha and Phil were happy to let him fly. As long as that meant that they were on their way.

'Where are we going?' Steve asked. He had Europe as destination. They needed to fly across the ocean so they had a little time to figure out with country would be most useful.

'The official base was in the Netherlands. But we don't know if they moved since Clint killed their leader.' Phil explained.

'So we start in Amsterdam and track them down from there.' Natasha clearly wasn't happy with this idea. It would take a lot of time. And they didn't know how much time Clint of Tony had. She didn't bother worrying about Bruce. The worse that could happen to the alter ego of the hulk was another guilt trip. She just hoped that the reason wasn't a dead Tony.

They were silent for a while. Deep in thought. 'This is the last time Tony and Bruce leave without us present.' Steve muttered. He had argued against going. But Tony had thrown some science speech his way and he had given up.

Natasha opened her mouth to agree with the captain. She was certainly staying close to Clint for a while after this, when her phone started ringing.

'You brought you phone. We needed to be of the grid that thing can be traced.' Phil, no Agent Coulson scolded.

'Shut up. This is a Stark phone. Only Jarvis can track it. And only four other people know this number.' Natasha pulled the phone from her pocket. They hadn't bothered teaching the numbers to Thor. After he broke his third phone, Tony had just told him to order Jarvis to call them if needed.

'Yes.' She answered the phone.

'Oooh thank god you answered. Do you know where Clint is and why he isn't answering? Where is he? Where are you?' Bruce rambled.

'Slow down Banner. I don't know where Clint is. We are coming for you. Do you know where you are? Any information is useful.' Natasha shot her own list of questions back. She stored the information about Clint away for later. She needed to concentrate.

'We are just outside of Paris. Close enough for the hulk to destroy most of the city. Tony is hurt and I don't know when they will return for the phone. Where is Clint?' Bruce asked again.

Natasha took a deep breath. 'Our first priority is getting you and Tony out of there. Take away any leverage. Is there any way to hide the phone?'

'Not in the cell. I can put it in my pocket. They haven't been close to me since we were taken. But if he realizes it is missing he might search us.'

Natasha cursed. 'Can you toss it out? Throw it through a window?' She didn't believe it was an option. But if it helped them, she had to suggest it.

'No the room can't open. I'll try to hide it on me. They might be too scared of the other guy to risk it.' Bruce sounded braver than he felt.

'Alright. Let me know if you discover something more on your location. Don't risk getting hurt. Tell Tony if he antagonized your captors I will personally train his in anti-interrogation. We need to hang up. They might have the means to check on radio signals.' As long as they didn't realize the phone was missing, Tony and Bruce might be safe. Safer at least.

'Alright.' Bruce sounded tired.

'And Bruce… We are coming to get you.. sit tight.' She hung up. And turned to Steve. 'Change off course. We're going to France.'

* * *

Slightly longer. Sorry for the delay.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi, I'm making slow progress, but I'm making progress. Enjoy._

* * *

_'And Bruce… We are coming to get you.. sit tight.' She hung up. And turned to Steve. 'Change of course. We're going to France.'_

* * *

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ce_

'Natasha said that if you don't stop antagonizing our captor she is personally going to train you in anti-interrogation.' Bruce sounded a bit smug. He had been telling Tony that same thing since they were taken. He erased Natasha's number from the phone.

Tony visibly swallowed. That didn't sound like something he would enjoy. He nodded. 'Did she say anything else? Like why Clint wasn't picking up?'

'No.' Bruce was hesitant. 'I don't think they know. She said we were their priority. Take away the leverage.'

Tony nodded again. 'Smart.' Bruce saw the billionaire wasn't really focused on the conversation. His mind was with Hawkeye and Bruce couldn't blame him.

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli nt_

Clint woke up with a groan. His head was killing him. He was thirsty as hell and his side throbbed with pain. It took a moment before he remembered what happened. He had been shot and he had crawled in his hotel room before he passed out. He peeled away the towel he had taped on the wound. The wound was still bleeding a little. He felt his back. No exit wound. He had passed out with the bullet still in his body. He cursed. He pulled himself up. He needed water and alcohol. He thought the latter was in the first aid kit he had brought. Clint took one of the bottles of waters from the hotel fridge.

The archer sat on the bed. This wasn't the first time he had to dig a bullet from a body. Usually it was Natasha's body, and she did it for him. He rummaged through the first aid kit and found the alcohol and tweezers. He took off his belt. He looked at his watch. He had more than fifteen hours left. He had time to do this and pass out again. He never checked his phone.

He cleaned the tweezers. Used his knife to open the wound slightly, to give him more room to work with. He took a pain killer and took a large gulp off water. He turned the bottle to the wound and cleaned away most of the blood. More blood flowed. He placed the leather belt in his mouth. It wouldn't help him if the entire hotel would hear him scream and call the police. He took a deep breath and forced the tweezers in the wound.

Immediately pain shot through him. The world turned. He clenched his teeth against the leather. It briefly crossed his mind that his teeth would be imprinted on the belt and he had to replace it. His vision grayed. He had to hold on just a little longer. The tweezers searched the wound until he felt the bullet. Very carefully he grabbed it and lifted it out. He couldn't afford to have the bullet slip from the tweezers. He didn't have the energy to try this again before he passed out.

With a sickening _plop_ the bullet came free. Clint gave himself a moment to glare at the bullet before he started moving. He put the bullet in a bowl. He dapped a cloth with alcohol against his wound, which caused his to scream in his crude gag. He had the presence of mind to press the clean towel he had prepared against his wound, before the world turned black again and he fell unconscious.

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ceBruce_

If they hoped that the missing phone would go unnoticed, it was too much to hope for. Bruce had hidden the phone shortly after the call footsteps were loud on the stairs. Somebody was angry. Bruce had to fight to keep his calm. If it showed that he was nervous, they would immediately assume something was wrong.

Tony had his eyes closed, but Bruce could see that the other scientist was on guard as well. The billionaire was breathing heavily from the beating and had every reason to look asleep. Not that that would last long.

The key was in the door again. The lock opened. The door swung open with force. A loud bang sounded where the door hit the wall. Bruce had to hide a small smile when the door shut again in that same motion. He doubted it was wise to laugh, but it was better that feeling anxious. The door opened again. With less force this time. Erikson came through with his trusted guards following.

'What are you laughing at?' He snarled at Bruce.

Bruce tried to wipe the smile from his face. It didn't quite work. It at least helped him hide his anxiety, he mused.

'Who of you has it?'

The scientist spared each other a glance. Of course they knew what Erikson was talking about. They weren't going to admit that though. Tony put his most puzzled look on. 'Who has what exactly?'

Bruce tried to copy Tony facial features. He was less of an expert in faking emotions. It was obvious to him that Tony was a master in it. He briefly wondered how much of Tony's interviews were normally real. His thoughts must have helped him in looking puzzled, because Erikson looked surprised for a moment. He doubted himself, before he shook himself and glared at Tony.

'You.' He pointed at the billionaire and glared. 'You… You must have it.'

Tony looked up surprised. 'What must I have? I have a lot of things.' He feigned ignorance and for a moment even Bruce believed him.

'You..You..' Erikson was stuttering again. 'You know what I am talking about. Search him.' He ordered his guards.

Bruce looked at Tony as he was pulled away from the wall and on his feet, only to be pushed face first against the wall again. A grunt of pain came from Tony, whose ribs were already bruised. It hadn't been necessary. They had nowhere to go. Tony would have had no choice but to cooperate. The guard gave a wicked smile and started patting Tony down.

When he was finished he shook his head. The billionaire didn't have the missing _thing_. Erikson looked at Bruce as if he just remembered that he had taking the alter ego of the hulk hostage as well. They wouldn't be able to repeat the rough treatment with Bruce. He looked puzzled for a moment. Confused about his game plan, before he pulled his gun and aimed it at Tony.

'Doctor…' He let the title hang for a moment. 'Give it to me.' He still refused to say what _it_ was.

Bruce glanced at Tony. Tony stared at the gun. He knew that Bruce would do what they said. Time to stall. 'It would be useful to know what you're missing. Perhaps we can help looking.' The billionaire tried to get the attention back on him. Normally he liked being the centre of attention, while he knew Bruce hated it. He could suddenly understand why.

Erikson shot the wall next to Tony's ear. 'I will not ask again. Next shot goes through his eye.'

Tony didn't reply. He couldn't. He hadn't heard what was being said. All he heard at the moment was ringing. He ignored the gun pointed to his head to look at Bruce. Bruce who was doing all he could to prevent hulking out. After everything that happened, the gun shot had been the last straw. Bruce was very slowly growing. Tony could clearly see the green spreading in his friends face.

Tony, who knew he was as good as dead anyway at the moment, jumped at Bruce. He placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder and tried to get him to look him in the eyes. 'Bruce you can beat this. You're stronger than him. You're the one in control.' He didn't know how much of what he was saying was actually getting through to Bruce. But he had to try. He knew that Bruce would never forgive himself if he destroyed Paris. Or killed him.

He didn't notice Erikson leaving the room. Taking the guards with him, muttering about trying again next time.

* * *

Not completely what I was planning. But I go where the characters take me. I love writing Bruce. More doctor Banner in the next chapter.

Please let me know what you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi, Sorry my shortest chapter yet. But don't despair. I have a plan. Again. ;) Enjoy._

* * *

_He didn't know how much of what he was saying was actually getting through to Bruce. But he had to try. He knew that Bruce would never forgive himself if he destroyed Paris. Or killed him._

_He didn't notice Erikson leaving the room. Taking the guards with him, muttering about trying again next time._

* * *

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ceBruce_

Bruce could feel the hulk pulling at him. Pounding in his head, fighting to be released. Bruce had tried to keep calm. And to his own surprise it had worked for a long time too. He had stayed himself when a gun had been pulled on Tony. He had remained calm under the threats. He had stayed calm when Tony told him to release the hulk and free himself. And he had managed to stay calm when they beat up his best friend.

He thought he might even have remained calm this time, if they hadn't taken him by surprise. The gun shot was unexpected. Not that it should have been. Bruce just wasn't prepared. Now it felt like he was being pulled in all directions. The hulk wanted out, but they were still near a city and Bruce wasn't going to give up without a fight.

He didn't even know if Tony was still alive. Every nerve in his body was on fire. His mind was fighting against the fists of the hulk, pounding in his head. He couldn't let go.

The scientist nearly released the hulk, when a hand landed on his shoulder. Who was the idiot, so desperate to lose an arm? Somewhere in his mind he knew there was only one person crazy enough. _Tony_.

While he hated the risk it posed, the risk for Tony at least, the hand kept him grounded. He focused on the hand. He could not afford to lose control now. Not when it would cost him the first real friend he had. In his head he started begging to the hulk. _Not now please. We'll kill Tony. Please._

When a small measure of control returned Bruce opened his eyes to see Tony mere inches from his face. He could see the billionaire's lips moving. He tried to focus of Tony's voice. 'Stronger than him. You're the one in control.'

Bruce let out a shaky breath. Only Tony. Only Tony would come closer instead of running away.

'Well I guess I'm not as smart as I thought.' Tony replied, making Bruce realize that he had said that out loud. 'Come on Bruce deep breaths.'

Bruce grabbed Tony's arm. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He shuddered again and his grip tightened. Tony showed no sign off the pain he was feeling. Bruce was strong, especially when he was so close to losing control to the hulk.

Tony took Bruce second's hand and placed it on his own chest. He had lost the any doubt he had about Bruce's control. The hulk would not come out. Not now anyway. 'Follow my breathing. In… Out.' He repeated that process.

Bruce was uncertain about the hulk, but he had given up on arguing with Tony. He followed the instructions and felt his heart rate slowing. He was going to be fine. For the moment. He looked Tony over. 'You seem to be in one piece.' He told the billionaire.

'I'm fine. Though my ear is still ringing.'

Bruce looked from Tony to the wall, quickly deducing what had happened. A sly grin appeared on his face. Tony looked at him surprised. That wasn't a look he saw often on Bruce Banner's face.

'What?' He asked, slightly nervous about the answer.

'Enjoy the anti-interrogation lesson from the black widow.' Bruce replied rather smug. He outright laughed at Tony's groan.

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli nt_

Again, Clint woke up with a groan. He was less disorientated than when he last woke up. He immediately checked his watch again. There was still time but he was shocked he hadn't heard anything from Erikson yet. First things first. He peeled away the towel. The bleeding had stopped, but he would have to bandage the wound to prevent infection. He quickly pulled a clean gauze from the first aid kid and wrapped his side. It wasn't pretty but it would have to do for now.

He pulled his phone from his pocket. Three missed calls. Clint swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He had thought he had time. He quickly called back, praying to whoever was listening that he hadn't condemned his friends to death by not answering. Erikson wasn't going to care about him being unconscious. That was his own fault.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

'Hello?' The voice on the other side was hesitant. It took Clint a moment to realize it wasn't Erikson.

'Bruce?' The archer thought he recognized the voice.

'Clint? We have been trying to reach you. Where are you? Better yet, how are you?' Bruce rambled.

'I'm fine.' Was the automatic response. In a way it was the truth. He wasn't the one kidnapped by a psychopath. 'How did you get the phone?'

'Tony got–'

The sentence was cut off. Silence. A scream sounded. Clint was reasonably sure it was Tony who screamed.

'There is your prove of live. Now tell me your target is dead or I'll have to hurt your loudmouthed friend some more.' Erikson didn't waste any time on pleasantries.

'Don't hurt him. The target is dead. I did what you asked.' Clint hurried to get the words out.

'Good.' Clint could hear the smile in Erikson's voice. 'You're next target can be found in the file at the station. This time you have twenty-four hours.'

The connection was broken. Clint stared at the phone. Twenty-four hours. He was good. But that was next to impossible. He looked around the room. He would have to do some cleaning before he left. The bloody mess that was the room was bound to attract some unwanted attention. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be able to trace the blood back to him. But he could lose more time. Every moment wasted was dangerous for Tony and Bruce. He weighed his options in his head. Reaching a decision, he sighed. He quickly packed his stuff. He had a new mission to get to.

* * *

More action coming... Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi  
I told you I had a plan__  
Enjoy_

* * *

_The connection was broken. Clint stared at the phone. Twenty-four hours. He was good. But that was next to impossible. He looked around the room. He would have to do some cleaning before he left. The bloody mess that was the room was bound to attract some unwanted attention. S.H.I.E.L.D. would be able to trace the blood back to him. But he could lose more time. Every moment wasted was dangerous for Tony and Bruce. He weighed his options in his head. Reaching a decision, he sighed. He quickly packed his stuff. He had a new mission to get to._

* * *

_BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBru ceBruce_

They had been left alone for the moment. Bruce figured no one wanted to come face to face with the hulk. He couldn't blame them. The only one who went against him willingly so far was Tony. Bruce still hadn't figured out wherever he appreciated Tony's trust of him or if it made him want to run for the hills. A little bit of both if he had to guess.

Tony was sitting against the wall again. The billionaire was trying to think of a way to prevent the widow from coming after him. So far he hadn't been very successful. Mostly because Bruce wasn't going to be bribed into not telling.

Bruce was staring out of the window. His heartbeat hadn't slowed down completely and he was doing breathing exercised to stay calm. It nearly worked too, if he hadn't jumped when the cell phone started ringing.

Bruce took the phone and stared at the screen for a moment. Unknown caller. He looked at Tony and showed him the screen. The billionaire shrugged.

'Don't answer it. Perhaps it is that crazy person trying to find it.' Tony's reasoning was sound, but something was bothering Bruce.

'What if it's Clint? Finally trying to call back.'

Tony looked at Bruce for a moment. Bruce didn't know what he was looking for, perhaps if he had calmed down enough, but he nodded. 'Let's find out.' They needed to know if it was Clint. He had been out of contact for a while now.

The phone rang again. Bruce answered. 'Hello?' The hesitance was clear in his voice.

'Bruce?' He nearly sighed in relief when he heard the archer on the other side.

'Clint? We have been trying to reach you. Where are you? Better yet, how are you?' Bruce rambled, and he knew it. He looked at Tony. The billionaire was looking at him expectantly.

'I'm fine.' Clint answered. Bruce didn't believe him for a moment. He had become the unofficial doctor of this team, which meant he knew his team. _I'm fine._ Was Clint's standard answer. However he didn't get the chance to ask for the truth. 'How did you get the phone?'

'Tony got–' He started answering, when the door opened. Erikson entered his gun trained on him and a guard slipped to Tony.

'Give me the phone.' Erikson sounded furious and for a moment Bruce was scared he might just pull the trigger.

Tony screamed. Bruce looked at Tony. Tony had blood dripping down his head and a knife dug in his neck. 'Give me the phone doctor. I'm done playing nice.'

The knife was pushed just a little further. Blood started streaming from Tony's neck. Bruce pushed the phone in Erikson's hands. The pressure on the knife was relieved, but the knife didn't move.

'There is your prove of life. Now tell me your target is dead or I'll have to hurt your loudmouthed friend some more.' Erikson didn't waste any time on pleasantries. Bruce prayed that Clint had managed. He didn't think he could watch Tony be hurt anymore. He was losing grip on the hulk fast.

'Good.' Erikson smiled viciously. 'You're next target can be found in the file at the station. This time you have twenty-four hours.' He ended the call and turned to the scientists.

'Now.. What should we do with you?'

Bruce swallowed. That didn't sound good.

'What do you mean..? Do with us? You need us to get to Hawkeye.' Tony asked. His voice was a little shaky, due to the knife that still hadn't moved.

The smile Erikson gave him, made Bruce wonder if their captor had finally officially lost it. Nobody should be that happy about hurting somebody. 'Well.. yes… I needed you to get to Hawkeye.' The sly grin didn't waver.

'Needed?' Bruce had picked up on it. 'Past tense?'

'Very clever Doctor. Needed. Yes. Past Tense. Yes. Hawkeye is on a suicide mission leaving you to my mercy. This way I get rid of Hawkeye and you two.' The gun remained pointed at face.

'Strange a villain who lied. I never would have guessed.' A new voice entered the conversation.

Bruce startled. Tony tried hard not to move. He couldn't afford to. His guard didn't jump he had seen the newcomers enter the room. Erikson turned swiftly, bringing the gun with him. Bruce sighed in relief. Erikson turned his gun to the newcomer, only to be face-to-face with Captain America.

The gun went off. Steve was pushed back a little from the force of the bullet, but he didn't have time to wonder about the wound for the moment. He quickly pulled the gun from the maniac who kidnapped his teammates. He punched Erikson in the face making the _villain_ crash into the wall. A clear crack was heard, but Bruce didn't get a chance to wonder about it when Natasha walked into the room and focused on the man still holding a knife to Tony's throat.

'Let him go.' The infamous Black Widow was in full force. 'You might even survive.' To make a point she pulled her gun and shot Erikson.

'How can I be sure you won't kill me the moment I release him.' She had to give him credit, he didn't stutter. She had made many men surrender just by glaring.

'You don't, but we aren't here to kill you. We are here to safe them. If I have to kill you to do that, so be it.' She held the gun beside her leg. A sign of truce. Not that it was true. There wasn't anybody on the planet faster with a gun than she was.

'If I let him go, am I free to leave?' He was negotiating with her. How cute.

'No.' Phil answered for her. Bruce felt his jaw drop. He had known the agent was still alive. But he had been nowhere near ready to leave his bed. Bruce glanced at Tony, who despite the knife, looked just as surprised as he did.

'Agent? They roped you in to rescue us. I'm honored.' The last word was a croak as the man pushed the knife back into his skin.

'You have kidnapped two valuable assets of the United States.' He ignored the snorts from Tony and Natasha. 'You're under arrest the moment you release Mr. Stark.'

'That doesn't make me want to release _Mr. Stark_. I go free or I will kill him.' The men growled.

Bruce was quickly losing any patience he had left. Natasha appeared to agree with him. She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear: 'Now?'

Bruce didn't know what _now. _But it was clear he wasn't supposed to. Coulson nodded just once. It was more a up and down movement of his head than a nod, but it was what Natasha had been waiting for. Faster than Bruce could see she had lifted the gun again, aimed and shot the guard in the head. Making him fall backwards. Tony fell with him.

Bruce was frozen on the spot. He wanted to rush to Tony and check if his friend was alright. But the gun shot, the third today, had raised his blood pressure again. Phil walked up to him. 'Come doctor. Let's get you some fresh air. The Captain and the widow will look after Stark.'

Bruce nodded. Nothing seemed better than just to leave their prison. He dutifully followed the agent, knowing he wouldn't be of much help in this condition anyway.

Natasha looked from Steve to Tony. Tony was slowly crawling away from the man. His movements were slow and pained, but he wasn't going to be there any second longer than necessary. Steve peeled away the fabric of his shirt. The bullet had grazed him and with his superior healing it didn't pose a threat and would heal quickly.

Natasha rushed to Tony and helped the billionaire of his feet. With a grunt Tony was standing on his feet again. He gave Natasha a lopsided smile. 'What took you so long?'

She stopped supporting him. Tony stumbled before managing to find his balance. 'Where is Bruce?'

Steve hid his grin. Tony pretended he didn't care. 'Agent Coulson took him outside to cool down.'

Tony nodded. He had seen firsthand what happened when somebody shot a gun in the vicinity of the alter ego of the hulk. That wasn't fair. Normally Bruce would have been able to deal with that. The stress of the last couple day was claiming its toll. The billionaire looked across the room. Steve was hurt, but he was still standing. Natasha was watching him like a Hawk. 'Ironic-' Tony started. 'Clint!' with a speed neither of his team mates suspected he had left, he ran to Erikson's body.

The billionaire started patting the body down only to come across the phone. Broken. It was crushed between the man and the wall from the force of Steve's punch. Tony pulled the phone apart. Perhaps the card was still whole. No luck. He cursed.

'What?' Natasha suddenly appeared by his side.

'He used this phone to contact Clint.' He showed her the broken pieces.

'We have no way to contact him.' Natasha muttered.

'It gets worse.' Bruce said from the doorway. He had calmed down enough to want to check on Tony.

'How?' Phil wasn't sure he wanted to know.

'He was sent on a suicide mission.' Bruce told them.

Tony finished. 'And we have no idea where.'

* * *

Yeeey Tony and Bruce are safe. Clint is on a suicide mission and they have no idea how to reach him or where he is.

Anyone saw that coming? ;)

Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

My chapter for the week, Enjoy

* * *

_'He was sent on a suicide mission.' Bruce told them._

_Tony finished. 'And we have no idea where.'_

* * *

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli nt_

Amsterdam. Just like he suspected. He had cursed himself blue when he found the file. This mission was a death trap. And yet he found himself in the train. Rereading that same file over and over again. His mission was to take out the group of men who hadn't followed Erikson's lead after their leader died. A hand full of men still who still followed the old ways. Talk about mission impossible.

He sighed. He couldn't help himself. If he was going to die he hoped he had bought the rest of the team enough time. That Natasha had managed to decipher his message. He thought back to Bruce's call. The doctor had sounded different from the last time the archer had spoken with him. He had felt hope for the first time this all had started. Erikson's voice had crushed that. Still something had happened there. He just wished he knew what.

The train entered the station with just a little delay. He had pushed back the pain from the wound. He hadn't bothered stitching it up. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. He was stiff but that couldn't be helped.

He still carried the rifle and the gun he had picked up in London. He would need them. He stood to leave the train. He held the bag securely against his body. He swallowed. This was not who he had imagined his last day to go.

The train came to a halt. He let himself be dragged along with the mass of people until he had left the station behind him. He stood in front of the city. The urge to turn around and go back was great. The pulled his phone. Erikson wouldn't know if he called Natasha. Probably. He sighed again. He just couldn't risk it.

He walked into the city. He had a target to find.

_BruceNatashaBruceNatashaBruc eNatasha_

'Suicide mission?'

'What do you mean you don't know where?'

Steve and Natasha spoke at the same time. Bruce looked at Tony, who glanced back. Tony opened his mouth to speak. He had never appreciated Bruce's unwillingness to be the centre of attention less than at that moment. The widow looked murderous.

'We never-' The billionaire never finished the sentence. He had inhaled too deeply and a coughing fit overcame him. His ribs were at least bruised; he groaned and tried to breathe through the pain. A hand on his shoulder helped grounding him. When he took a moment to look up he found Bruce in the same position he had been earlier that day. He gave the doctor a faint smile and continued coughing.

Bruce looked up again into the expecting gazes of his teammates. His friends. He sighed. 'We never knew where he sent Clint. He just told us that this last mission was a suicide mission and he could do whatever he liked now.' There was no need for him to say what the plans for them had been. They would figure it out.

'He used the cell phone.' Tony had caught his breath and held the broken phone up for emphasis, 'to call Clint. Tell him where he could find the file about his target and give him prove of life.'

Bruce looked thoughtful. He had been the one who talked to Clint. 'I know he started in London. And after London he only had thirty-six hours to finish the next target. And then twenty-four hours to complete the last one.'

'That doesn't really narrows it. He could be all over Europe or even back in the states.' Clint could be even farther away than that, but she didn't want to think about it.

Phil's phone rang. Natasha glared at her handler and friend. 'You gave me trouble for bringing my Starkphone and now you have your own phone with you.'

'There are only two people in the world who have this number.' He told her and walked out of the room to answer.

'There maybe another problem.' Bruce started doubtful. He wasn't sure he should tell them. There was nothing they could do from this distance.

'Bruce.' Steve prompted when it appeared that Bruce wasn't going to continue.

'Clint called. Shortly after we had hung up.' He looked at Natasha now. He needed something to focus on. 'He sounded off. Like he was in pain.'

Natasha looked doubtful. Her partner never showed pain. Almost never. She and Phil had managed to break through that thick skull of his. He knew better than to try and hide it, if he was in pain. But if Bruce had managed to pick up on it through a phone call, the doctor was more observant than they gave him credit for. Or Clint was in too much pain to hide it. She refused to think of the latter as an option. Clint was the best.

'I think you're right doctor.' Agent Coulson entered the room. He was in full agent mode. 'That was Fury. A hotel room was found full of blood stains and bloody towel. Our analysts matched the blood to Agent Barton. As of right now he is considered a rouge agent. Agencies all over the world are looking for him.'

'And if they find him?' Bruce was scared of the answer.

Phil stared at the scientist. 'That depends on the agency. He will either be arrested or killed. And Clint doesn't have a habit of doing things the easy way. So…' he trailed off. They all knew what he was thinking.

'So we find him first.' Steve said.

'Where was this hotel?' Even a hurt Tony, was a smart Tony.

'Brussels.' Phil answered.

Natasha groaned. 'That would explain the pain.'

'Belgium? Pain? Perhaps they hit my head harder than I thought.' Tony exclaimed. He turned to Bruce. 'Do you understand any of this?'

Bruce just shook his head.

'One of Europe's best assassins lives, or I guess lived.' She looked at Phil, her handler nodded. 'In Brussels. There are only a few people in the world that would be able to spot Clint. He was one of them.'

Bruce nodded. Steve copied his movements. 'Alright. Brussels. Does this help us in finding out where the hawk is right now?'

Natasha shook her head. 'No.'

'No, but he left with haste, or he wouldn't have left a trail behind.' Phil mumbled. 'Twenty-four hours. Suicide mission.' Phil eyes lit up in recognition. 'I think I know where he is.'

'Well..' Tony was impatient. He just wanted to go home. Cuddle with Pepper and not come out of bed for a week. But he was worried as well. He wanted their teammate back. He wanted his friend back.

'Well,' Phil glanced back at Natasha. 'Amsterdam.'

Natasha groaned. Of course he would say that.

'What? Why Amsterdam?' Bruce asked. Steve mused that the scientists had heard the complete story. They were victims of events beyond their knowledge. Just innocent, he almost snorted when he thought of Tony as innocent, bystanders. They had been just a way to get to Clint. The easiest way he reasoned. Natasha was lethal; anyone going after her would end up in a body bag. Thor wasn't on the planet and to capture Captain America, you would have to have extraordinary skills. That left Tony and Bruce. It was sad that someone would go through all the trouble of kidnapping the hulk to get to Hawkeye.

'That's where this all started.' Phil said, before he left the room, letting the scientists stand looking confused at Natasha and Steve. Natasha sighed and wanted to start on explaining when Phil popped back in the room again. 'Explaining can be done on the road. We need to get going.' When the team didn't move quick enough. He added. 'Now.'

He left the room again and the team scrambled to catch up.

* * *

So Tony didnt repair the phone. He probably would have, if I had given him some time. Sadly.. No.  
Clint and action in the next chapter. Up to Amsterdam

Let me know what you think


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, Sorry, I'm sorry it took so long. My mind just wasn't in it.

* * *

_'That's where this all started.' Phil said, before he left the room, letting the scientists stand looking confused at Natasha and Steve. Natasha sighed and wanted to start on explaining when Phil popped back in the room again. 'Explaining can be done on the road. We need to get going.' When the team didn't move quick enough. He added. 'Now.'_

_He left the room again and the team scrambled to catch up._

* * *

Before your life is over, know this to be true  
All the hate we hold inside still won't save your youth  
Don't waste your time on tragedy, easy to forget  
Time that's lost and enemies fought are worth the price to live

Black Veil Brides – Days are numbered

_ClintClintClintClintClintCli nt_

Compared to New York, Amsterdam is small. So it didn't take long for Clint to find the base of operations. Not that that was hard to find. They had hardly changed anything. They hadn't even bothered to move. Their base was almost exactly as Clint remembered.

It were the small changes that worried Clint. After what happened last time security had to be better. He scouted the place. Minimal guards. He swallowed. This all shouted TRAP. He knew the guy who had stayed behind and had taken control of the operations. He wouldn't have been this sloppy.

Clint recalled the conversation with Erikson and the pained scream from Tony. He sighed again. He had been doing that a lot these last days. He felt his side. The bleeding had stopped, even with the crude bandages holding everything in place. It hurt. He hadn't taken something for the pain. He needed to be quick. He needed to be able to trust his reflexes. Painkiller always dulled his senses.

He grabbed the gun and loaded it. The rifle would have to stay behind. It would be mostly in the way. There weren't any guards to be taken out from this far away. Not for the first time did Clint wish that he had his bow. With the bow he felt a sense of security that he just didn't with the gun. With any gun.

He slowly moved toward the building. No point in delaying. His desire to call Natasha bubbled up again. He quenched the urge. It would be selfish anyway. Call Natasha just before he would die. She wouldn't want to hear of it, he was sure off it. He righted his back. He would do what he could to make it back alive. For her. She deserved that at least.

His mind made up, he started moving forward again. He quietly slipped into the building. He dealt with the first guard he came upon. A quick snap of the neck. He briefly thought about changing into the other man's clothes. His were stained with blood. The wound had quickly ruined the clothes he had brought. Clint decided against it. It wouldn't make a difference anyway. If this was a trap, they were expecting him. If this wasn't, they would discover him soon enough.

He picked up the guards gun. Always have a back up. Preferably two or three back-ups but that would have to wait. He slipped into the next hall. Again just one guard. This one was looking directly at him.

'Heey.' The guard shouted while shooting his gun. The bullet buried itself in the wall behind Clint. The guard had responded, shot without aiming.

Clint responded. The gun he already carried ready. His aim just as deadly with the gun as he would have been with a bow. The guard dropped dead a bullet in the head. Blood spattered on the wall. Clint cursed. 'Why couldn't you have asked first and shot later?' He asked the body. He would have been able to kill the guard quietly then. Now. Gunshots. They had to have been heard. His stealthy approach had just been ruined.

The assassin lifted the guard's weapons. Not that there were many. But at least he was a gun and a knife richer. He would need them. He stopped sneaking and just walked around the corner. He found two guards rushing his way. He never hesitated. Two shots. Two kill shots. Both men fell down. He couldn't afford to waste his ammunition.

He turned another corner. Nothing. The hallway was empty. Another corner. Still nobody. He cursed again. This couldn't be happening. He ran back to where he had killed the last two guards. The hallway was empty just like the other ones. The blood stains were the only prove that there had been a body just a short while ago.

Clint thought about retracing his steps back to the first body, but decided against it. There hadn't been any blood. No way to check if there had been a body. He had only one choice. Move onwards. He checked his ammunition. He still had two and a half clips. It would have to do. He started walking. Back down the hallways. He stopped for a moment when he reached the spot where the bloodstains from the guards decorated the walls.

Did he really want to do this? No definitely not. Did he have a choice? Also no. He pulled Tony and Bruce's face from his memory. All of this was for them, was to buy them time. To give them a chance to survive.

He turned the corner and came face-to-face with a small army. He scanned the crowed aiming guns at him. His own gun was level with the head of one of the guards.

'Hawkeye.' The leader stepped forward.

Clint aimed his gun at the man. 'Thomas.' The archer glanced around again. 'Was this all a trap? Are you working with Erikson all along?'

Thomas shot Clint a condescending smile. 'Working…No. It just seemed we shared a common goal. You know: the enemy of my enemy. And all that.'

Clint smirked back. 'So all this trouble, to kill little old me. You shouldn't have. I'm honored.' His sarcasm was noted.

'Not just to kill you.' Thomas eyes' got a dangerous glint in them. 'You're a traitor. Every law enforcement agency in the world is looking for you.'

Clint closed his eyes for a moment. He had known what the risks were. But he had hoped that Natasha would have been able to keep his name out off what was happening. The blood in the hotel room would have been a dead giveaway. The avenger forced himself to remember why he had been ready to throw his reputation away. He just hoped his friends were safe.

Thomas seemed to read his mind. His smirk turned wider. 'All for people who were dead anyway. Did you really this that Erikson would let Stark live? He killed him the moment he sent you to me. And he let Banner loose on Paris. What do you think happened to the doctor? He is back to being the most feared man on the planet.'

Clint felt his knees weaken. He forced them to keep his weight. He couldn't fall for Thomas lies. But he hadn't been able to detect the lies. He could only hope that Natasha found Tony and Bruce before any of this happened. He glared at the man in front of him.

'But enough of this. Surrender and your death will be less painful.'

Clint looked behind Thomas in surprise. 'You expect me to believe that whatever torture you have in mind for me will be less painful that death by firing squad.' He preferred death by a couple of dozen bullets to a slow and drawn out torture session.

'Who said anything about a firing squad? Now.' The man jumped in action rushing to capture Clint.

Clint reacted. He killed the first man heading his way. His survival instinct took over. He shot again. He didn't have to look to see that he had hit his target. He couldn't take all the guards on by himself. He backed away. When he reached the corner, he turned and ran.

He felt the group on his heels. Thomas was shouting commands. He turned a corner. He needed to find cover. He was all for impossible odds. But this was crazy. He turned another corner. The neared the exit of the building. He increased his speed. He silently cursed himself. Of all times. His survival instinct kicked in at the worst possible time.

With a sprint he left the building. Only to come face to face with a new army. Too many heavy guns were pointing at him. He came to a dead stop. He could see uniforms with the people who were facing him. Thomas hadn't lied.

'Place your weapons on the ground and put your hands in the air.' A voice sounded.

Clint quickly sorted through his options. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He had nowhere left to escape. And if Thomas hadn't lied. Tony was dead. Bruce on the run. This all had been for nothing. With a sigh he threw his guns on the ground and raised his hands. Now all he had to worry about was which agency he was facing.

Behind him Thomas men ran from the building guns blazing. Clint let himself fall. Guns were fired all around him. Clint covered his head. When the sound of gunfire ceased, he looked up. His guns were lying not too far away. He started crawling when a boot on his back stopped his movement.

'Put your hands on your head.'

Clint risked a glance up to the man addressing him. He stared straight in the barrel of a gun. He guessed the agency had won. He moved slowly, mostly to show that he wasn't a threat. The gun didn't waver. When both his hand were on his head, the man moved. Clint felt his arms being pulled to the small off his back. Cuffs closed around his wrists.

'Clint Barton. You're under arrest.'

* * *

So I'm evil ending this with a Cliffhanger.

I hope it won't take another three weeks for the next chapter. No promises though.

Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

So... Not three weeks. Hope you enjoy this one...

* * *

_'Clint Barton. You're under arrest.'_

* * *

_BruceNatashaBruceNatashaBruceNatasha_

The team arrived just in time to see Clint being lead away. Defeat settled on them. Natasha cursed. Phil grumbled something. Bruce just looked shocked and Steve's eyes showed disbelief.

'We're too late.' He mumbled over and over again as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

Tony looked around the team. He too stood in disbelief. Just not about what he just witnessed. They were the avengers, they had fought aliens. They beat the odds on a daily basis. This should be easy.

'I need a computer.' His voice seemed to shock everyone out of their musings. 'Barton just risked everything for me.' He gave Bruce a pointed look. 'For us. I need a computer. Find out who has him and who we have to bribe to get him back.'

'It might not be so easy.' Phil stared at Tony.

'So what? We sit back and do nothing. Clint would do everything in his powers to get us back. He DID give everything in his power.' Tony recalled the story they had heard on the plane. 'He deserves better from us. We owe him.'

Phil glared at Tony. The agent was trying to figure out when Tony had started caring about this team and Clint in particular. He was shocked that Tony Stark off all people had to shake them awake and into action.

'That is not what I meant. Of course we should go after him, but..'

Tony cut Phil off. 'Then what are we waiting for. Let's go.'

'I can tell you which agency it is.' Phil finished his sentence.

Tony whipped around so fast the world turned for a moment. The rest of the team was watching Phil as well. Phil swallowed, but remained silent.

Natasha was the first to connect the dots. 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' She breathed.

Tony turned to her. Again the world had problems keeping up. 'Stupid concussion.' The billionaire mumbled.

'What do you mean S.H.I.E.L.D?' Steve asked Phil. 'Why would they even be here?'

'Steve is right.' Bruce intercepted. 'Up until a few hours ago S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't supposed to know that Clint was even missing. How could they be here already?'

'It's a trap. This was all a trap.' Tony muttered.

'We don't know that.' Natasha intervened, though even she sounded doubtful. It was all too much of a coincidence and she didn't believe in coincidences.

'They were here before us. What prove do you need?' Tony exclaimed. He was quickly getting angry.

'It could be a coincidence..' Steve started.

'No I think Tony is right.' Phil interrupted before Tony could explode. The billionaire was starting to get an interesting shade of purple. 'That is why they knew where to find Tony and Bruce in Paris. That information wasn't supposed to be known. But I don't think Fury had anything to do with it.'

Tony calmed down slightly. Again it was Natasha who connected the dots first. 'The council.' She breathed. 'That would make sense. Even before the whole Loki incident the council had it in for Clint.'

'So they took him? Why?' Bruce wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

'And that leaves us where? I'm guessing the council won't have Hawkeye brought to the headquarters in New York.' Steve added.

Phil looked thoughtful. Natasha decided she hated that look. Her handler was as much in the dark as they were. 'Make an example out of him maybe..' Phil's voice was a bit unsteady. 'Perhaps leverage over the avengers. Make you listen to them instead of to Fury.'

'And after the loyalty Clint displayed today, how could we not?' Steve muttered mostly to himself.

'Both options are unacceptable.' Natasha exploded. All the men turned to her. They had never seen her lose composure. She never showed emotion, however they did understand why she chose now to break habit.

'The widow is right. We simply have to get the Hawk away from wherever they are keeping him.' Tony agreed.

'And then what? He is still a wanted man.' Phil sighed. How did this get so far out of control?

'We'll deal with that then. Now we need to rescue our teammate. I doubt his hosts are taking good care of him.' Tony said darkly. Natasha nodded grimly. She knew just how badly S.H.I.E.L.D. could treat its prisoners. Especially those who were suspected of treason.

'Where do we start?' Bruce asked. He was all for rescuing Clint. However, he had no idea where to begin looking.

'We're going to talk to Fury.' Phil muttered.

_ClintClintClintClintClintClint_

Clint awoke with a start. He looked around him. His surrounding didn't look familiar. 'I'm getting too old for this.' He muttered to himself. A headache flared. He tried to place his head in his hands, but his hands were still cuffed behind him. He lay on a cold floor off what looked like a prison cell. He would know.

He tried to recall what happened. He had been arrested. He had been lead to a car. And after that nothing. He must have been drugged. That line of thinking only brought more questions. It wasn't common practice for government agency's to drug their prisoners. Again he would know. He tried thinking of an agency which did drug their prisoners. He came up blank. He couldn't think of anything except 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' he breathed.

He looked around him once again. The cell didn't give away any clues about his whereabouts. He cursed. Why S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why of all the agency's in the world? A better question. Why was he still alive? If he was considered a traitor why hadn't he been killed on sight?

He sighed. At least they hadn't bothered searching him for something else than weapons. He still had his lock picks and he removed the cuffs. He walked around the cell. No window. The door didn't have a lock on his side. Nothing he could do.

He hoped this meant that Fury was giving him the benefit of the doubt. He couldn't imagine it though. The council had been on the director's case about him since Loki. He had tried to fly under the radar. To prevent they had something to complain about. Then this mess happened. He cursed again. He wasn't dead yet, but he had a feeling that would be rectified soon.

He heard footstep on the other side of the door. He moved to the opposite wall. He decided to wait with an ambush. That could wait for now. He needed to know, who had arrested him and why? What were they planning to do with him?

The door opened. Clint had the presence of mind to hold his hand behind his back, to pretend he was still cuffed. Two guards rushed in. Two rifles aimed at his chest.

A woman entered. Clint felt her eyes move over his body. Her face betrayed nothing. 'You don't have to pretend you didn't lose the cuffs.' Was all she said while she continued to look him over.

Clint let his hands hang beside his body. He was fast, but he wouldn't be able to take down the guards without getting shot. He wasn't sure he wanted to risk killing an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to escape anyway. Not again. Not after Loki.

The woman stopped looking. She stepped towards him. Her face still didn't betray any emotions or intentions. Clint couldn't help himself. He smirked; 'Did you like what you saw?' He had been hanging out with Tony too much.

The woman moved. Clint blamed the headache for not seeing it coming. A punch in the side made him double over. She had hit where he had been shot. The wound was barely held together by his own makeshift bandages.

He felt her hands slide into his hair. She pulled his head painfully backwards, forcing him to look her in the eye. It was an uncomfortable position, made even worse when she grabbed his throat with her other hand. 'I would think twice before you open your mouth. Your death warrant has been signed. I suggest you don't tempt me to draw it out.'

She squeezed. Clint knew she was slowly suffocating him. She was strong. Just as he felt the darkness pull at him, she released him. The archer fell on his knees, trying to get some much needed oxygen in his lungs. A kick to his ribs made him fall over on his back. A boot landed heavily on his chest, forcing yet again the air from his lungs. 'Now…. I need you to make a call.'

* * *

You've got to love Tony.

Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

_Miss me? A new chapter.. No Clint in this one.. I'm sorry... not really ;) Enjoy_

* * *

_She squeezed. Clint knew she was slowly suffocating him. She was strong. Just as he felt the darkness pull at him, she released him. The archer fell on his knees, trying to get some much needed oxygen in his lungs. A kick to his ribs made him fall over on his back. A boot landed heavily on his chest, forcing yet again the air from his lungs. 'Now…. I need you to make a call.'_

* * *

_TeamBruceNatashaTeamBruceNatashaTeamBruceNatasha_

The team had hurried back to the jet and had flown back to New York. They all agreed this was a conversation that was best done in person. Besides if S.H.I.E.L.D. was really behind Clint's arrest they couldn't be sure that the phones weren't bugged.

They reached New York in record time. The avengers were following a furious Agent Coulson through S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The agent didn't even bother knocking on the door; he just stormed into the director's office. The avengers followed. Nearly running to keep up.

Phil stopped so suddenly that Steve, who was walking, running, behind him, ran into the senior agent. The rest of the team joined Phil. They noticed why the agent had halted. The director sat staring at the phone. Whoever had been at the other end had hung up.

The expression on Fury's face was one Phil had never seen before. Not when Stark escaped imprisonment in a metal suit. Not when they found Captain America in the ice. Not even when Loki attacked earth. 'Nick?' He asked quietly. He was in new territory.

Fury's head snapped up. It appeared that he looked right through Phil. Tony made a move to say something wildly inappropriate, when Fury suddenly snapped out of it. 'Coulson. Why didn't you come to me?'

Nobody pretended to misunderstand Fury. 'What would you have done? What could you have done? If we had reached Clint first nobody would have known anything.' Phil calmly explained. He rightfully sensed that the other man was at the end of his patience.

'If you had reached Clint first. But you didn't, did you?' Fury did his name proud. The air in the office was suffocating. The avengers watched the standoff between Coulson and Fury. For a long moment nobody moved. Suddenly the air shifted and Fury sighed.

'I guess I can understand. I probably would have done the same thing. Trying to keep the council in the dark anyway.' Fury looked like he had aged a decade of the last few minutes. 'Sadly that plan was failed before you even made it.'

'Aha. I knew it. The council set us up.' Tony shouted.

Fury glared at the billionaire, but Tony wasn't fazed. He lived in a house with Hawkeye and Black Widow. When it became clear that nothing was going to change Tony, Fury stopped glaring. He sighed again. Phil started to worry again. First Natasha sighing, no Fury. This was very bad.

'You're right in a way.'

'What way?' Phil got that dangerous glint in his eyes. Tony took a step back. He was willing to face Fury and Natasha at times, but even he knew better than to be in Coulson's way when he had that glint. That usually meant _taser_.

Apparently Fury knew that as well. He held his hands in front of him that he wasn't a threat. That he was just the messenger. 'I just got off the phone with Mr. Waters. He confirmed that they had Clint arrested and that they keep him in a secure location.'

Natasha cursed. Bruce added a few of his own. They all understood that Fury had no idea where Clint was. Coulson's eye's narrowed. 'Proof of life?' He asked. He knew Fury would never take someone word for taking an agent.

Fury nodded. Silence dawned on the team. So Clint was alive. At least for now.

'What do they want?' Again it was Tony who opened his mouth.

The Avengers stared at the billionaire.

'What?' Tony sounded frustrated. 'If they called to tell that they have him, they must want something. Otherwise they would just kill him and dumb the body at the tower or something. They needed him alive.' Tony stared at Fury. 'And I for one want to know what for.'

'And if you start sighing again. I'm going to shoot somebody.' Natasha added. She had noticed the defeated look on the director as well. They were going to get her partner back no matter what.

Fury drew himself up. He was sitting strait and looked Tony in the eyes. 'There was a reason you and Dr. Banner were targeted. If they had truly wanted Hawkeye they would have gone after him to start with. This was petty vengeance. Their goal is much bigger.'

Tony mind whirled. Him and Bruce. Bruce sucked in a breath beside him. The pieces were dropping into place.

'Could someone please explain what he is talking about?' Steve asked. He couldn't keep up with all the secret glances and their meaning.

'What he is talking about is not using Clint as leverage to control you.' Phil started.

'They want to create a whole new team loyal just to the council.' Bruce glanced at the director, who nodded. 'Use me to create a new Hulk. One of Tony's suits and you have a new Iron Man…'

'Take a sniper and you have a new Hawkeye.' Fury started. When he noticed Natasha's glare he quickly added. 'Of course he wouldn't be Hawkeye, but that is the point. Clint never listens well to orders. Just like Tony. To replace them with their own puppets.' If Natasha was shocked by the use of Tony's first name she didn't show it.

'What about me?' Steve wondered.

'They might want to replace you. But the chance of succeeding in replicating the serum and finding someone worthy that listens to them is slim to none. I think they believe you will follow, just because you will have no choice.' Fury explained.

'Natasha will follow Clint.' Phil glanced at the Widow. 'It won't be easy to replace her, but they will manage. Thor is the only real problem.'

'But Thor is never on earth.' Tony added.

Natasha cursed. 'We can't let it happen.'

'It is happening.' Fury took a breath. 'Mr. Waters announced that they will kill Clint, if we don't surrender Bruce and one of Tony's suits.'

Four sharp intakes of breath sounded through the room.

'I'll go.' Bruce voice was just a whisper. He hated to think Clint would die because of him. He had a lot of pointless death's and destruction on his conscience. He would not ad a friend to that list.

'No.' To everyone's surprise it was Natasha who spoke. 'No.' She repeated. 'Clint went to safe you. You are not going to safe him. This can turn into an endless circle of guilt. You are not going anywhere Bruce.'

Bruce gave her a sad smile. 'What do you think you can do to stop me?'

Natasha glared at the scientist. She stared him in the eyes with that deadly expression of hers. 'I'll find a way.'

Threat or promise. Bruce didn't dare say which. But he believed her. She would do what nobody had managed before. He nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

'Great. Now that is clear.. What are we going to do?' Tony regretted teaching Steve sarcasm.

'What we do best.' Tony sounded confident.

'What is that? Wreck the city?' Bruce sounded unsure.

'We fight.' Tony glared at his friend. A little positive thinking would go a long way.

'Where? We still have nowhere to start.' Steve argued.

'Sure we do.' Tony was smirking again. 'They wanted Bruce to surrender right? He would have to go somewhere to do so. We set a trap of our own.'

Natasha saw where he was going with this. 'Bruce will pretend to surrender. We follow to where they have Clint and rescue him.'

'Don't you think they will suspect anything. And how do you plan on keeping Bruce safe. If they want him this badly they must have something to use against the Hulk.' Phil always the voice of reason.

'Clint gave himself up without hesitation for Bruce and Tony. Why wouldn't Bruce do the same for Clint? They shouldn't suspect anything.' Steve answered. 'But for protection?'

Tony grinned again. 'They wanted an Iron Man suit. I suggest we give them one. We'll just have Iron Man in it.'

* * *

So... I'll repeat what I mentioned last chapter: You've got to love Tony.

And let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, a new chapter with Clint in it this time.

* * *

_Tony grinned again. 'They wanted an Iron Man suit. I suggest we give them one. We'll just have Iron Man in it.'_

* * *

_ClintClintClintClintClintClint_

He was in trouble. The phone call hadn't really been a phone call. More of hurried sentence, he had managed to say: _ Director, don't let them…_ before the phone had been ripped away. Proof of life, his brain supplied. Afterwards he had been brought back to his little cell. He had been able to get a good look at the lock on the outside of the door and had cursed. There was no way he would be able to break or pick that lock.

To add insult to injury. They had tied him to a chair. Tightly. Clearly these people were aware of his abilities. He rolled his eyes. Of course they were. They were S.H.I.E.L.D. They had taught him most of it. He was tied at the wrists and ankles, predictably, but he was also secured at the knees and elbows. This gave him almost no room to move.

It also stretched his already wounded side. Plus his ribs hurt from the kick the female agent had delivered. What hurt even more than his injuries, was knowing he was being used against Fury. That probably meant he was being used against the surviving Avengers as well. He hated the thought of Steve and Natasha giving up, whatever they had to give up, for him.

Not for the first time he cursed. All this for nothing. He should have gone to Natasha when he had the chance. But, should have's would get him nowhere. He looked around the room again. The woman had searched him before securing him to the chair. She had been thorough, removing his lock picks and nearly all his weapons. He knew he had a small knife left. It was sowed into his pants. But without any room for movement, he wouldn't be able to reach it without doing serious harm to himself.

He checked his cell again, knowing there wasn't anything usefull in it. There wasn't anything in the room he could use. He would have to go for the knife then. He took a deep breath and started rocking the chair. This wasn't as easy as he had hoped. He could barely reach the floor. He pushed with all his might. Only his toes reached the floor, so all his might was severely lacking. Still he couldn't help a smile when he felt the chair move. He pushed again. He had to achieve a rocking motion. The chair moved a little, but it remained on its four legs. He pushed again. The chair just moved around the room.

Clint cursed. This wasn't going to work. He needed more room to move. He wriggled his feet, hoping to loosen the ropes a little.

'Come on, come on.' He muttered. He felt the robe around his ankles loosen a bit. He wriggled some more. The robe loosened again but the knot didn't slip. He was ready to try again, when he heard a sound on the other end of the door. He froze.

Quickly the captive assassin held his ankles together. He hoped that the female agent would see right through it yet again, that she was too preoccupied by the moved chair to notice.

The door opened and the woman entered. The door was locked behind her. Even if Clint would be able to overpower her, he wouldn't be able to escape. Good to know.

Again the woman made a show off looking over her prisoner. She slowly walked around the bound archer. Clint followed her with his eyes. He didn't want to be surprised when she finally made her move.

'I'm a little disappointed.' She said when she stood in front of him again.

He knew she was baiting him, but he couldn't help himself. 'Disappointed in what?'

She smirked. 'You. The Avengers. The world's mightiest hero's brought down so easily.'

Clint wished he could argue with her. But the thoughts of a dead Tony and a fugitive Bruce still burned in his mind.

'Yes…. We will be so much better. Efficient. More.' She was positively gleeful.

'We? Who is we?' His mind was whirling. He had to hide a smirk of his own. Over confidence was always a problem around him. He just had to figure out what he would be able to do with the information he _received_.

'The New Avengers.' She noticed his stare. 'I agree, we need to work on the name.' She was gloating again.

Clint felt as if he had been punched in the chest. New Avengers? That would mean that there were no old avengers left. He hesitated. Did he really want to know? Would she tell him? Only one way to find out. 'New Avengers? What happened to the old ones?'

She back handed him just for the fun of it. He glared at her, but made no sound of discomfort. She wasn't discouraged. 'Replaced. A new Iron Man, a new Hulk, a new Hawkeye and a…' She caught his eye and gave the fakest smile in the world. 'A new Black Widow. Of course we will have to work on aliases as well.'

Dread filled Clint. They had gone after Natasha as well. But she hadn't been captured. Perhaps she was still safe. He silently cursed. She wouldn't be. He had just given prove of live. She would do anything to get him out of trouble. The Loki incident was proof of that. He groaned.

He thought of something. 'Iron Man? How do you get a suit? Those are heavily guarded.' He guessed even more so now Tony was dead.

'Doctor Banner is so kind to bring us one.'

Clint had to hide a smile. She was a lousy replacement for Natasha. The red head never gave her information away, not unless it was beneficial for a mission. At least he knew that Bruce had made it out of Paris.

Apparently someone else agreed with his assessment of the fake Widow. Loud voices were one the other side of the door. The door opened and a tall, sturdy man walked in. The man looked familiar. But he didn't get a chance to say something, because a fist found its way into his chest. Air was sucked out of him. He doubled over as far as his bindings permitted, which wasn't far. The wound in his side ached. When he had recovered his breath he looked up and grinned.

'It isn't my fault she is a lousy Widow. I suggest you find another. Perhaps a Russian, they are usually more silent.' He couldn't help be cheeky. It was the only thing he could do in his current situation. The archer wasn't surprised when that same fist made contact with his jaw. He could hear the woman being scolded, before the world turned black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A shorter one this time. Hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, I'm back. Thank you all for the kind reviews.  
This chapter is luckily a bit longer. My longest chapter yet. Ejoy :)

* * *

_'It isn't my fault she is a lousy Widow. I suggest you find another. Perhaps a Russian, they are usually more silent.' He couldn't help be cheeky. It was the only thing he could do in his current situation. The archer wasn't surprised when that same fist made contact with his jaw. He could hear the woman being scolded, before the world turned black and he slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

_TeamTeamTeamTeamTeamTeam_

Finding out a way to make the suit shut off wasn't much of a challenge, even though Tony had never intentionally been inside an unpowered suit before. They had to do several tests to make sure the light of his reactor wouldn't be seen, but the results had been positive.

The hard part was: finding a way to make Bruce carry the suit. In his Hulk state, as they had called it, he would have been able to carry it just fine. But they wouldn't be able to trust the Hulk to obey orders and not crush Tony.

So Tony did what Tony does best. He invented. He designed a cart that they would be able to pull with a car. But Bruce had to be able to pull the cart by himself as well. They had used one of the training floors to test. It would be heavy, but manageable. Tony complained he had the hardest part. He would have to lie still and let Bruce drag him to god-knows-where. Strapping him down was the fun part of the plan and Natasha had done so gladly.

They had decided the team would stay a safe distance away. Bruce would be wired and he would have Tony as back up. They would be fine until Natasha and Steve arrived. Phil had grudgingly accepted that he wouldn't be of use in the likely fight. After his stampede through S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters he had promptly collapsed. Only with Steve's help he had managed to reach the Avengers Tower. Phil would monitor from a distance, with luck he and Jarvis would be able to hack into the buildings security system.

Bruce drove to the meeting point. They had traced the coordinates given to an abandoned factory on the outside of town. In a business park. Bruce had sighed. At least there wouldn't people around at the designated time.

'We're here.' Bruce muttered through his headphone. Tony had created microphones and receivers that were nearly invisible. Tony had looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and decided he could do better. The doctor struggled to release the cart from the car.

When it came loose the handle dropped to the ground with a clank. Bruce hid a smirk. He couldn't hear Tony, they had decided not to take the risk, but he could just imagine the billionaire grumbling. The doctor took a deep breath. Again Tony was depended of him keeping calm. He had managed through gunfire. This should be easy. He slowly lifted the handle and started pulling the cart to the building.

Bruce tried very hard not to think about what would happen to them if they had anticipated the trap. Natasha had put some safeguards in place, just in case. Tony hadn't been bothered by it, anticipated or not. They had invited the Hulk into the building.

Bruce halted before the doors of the factory. Sure enough the door opened before him. A group of men aimed their guns at him. He sighed again. Didn't these people understand that is wasn't a good idea to shoot him?

'Doctor Banner.' The one man who wasn't holding a gun addressed him.

Bruce locked eyes with the man, it took everything not to look at all the guns. It wouldn't do him any good anyway. 'You have me at a disadvantage, Mr….'Again he heard Tony sarcastic response in his head.

'Mr. Waters.' The man answered. _Interesting_ Bruce thought. _This is the man Fury spoke with. _'Now if you will follow me.'

Mr. Waters started walking away. The guards still had their guns pointed at Bruce. He pretended not to notice them. 'Not until I see Hawkeye is still alive.' The man turned to glare at the scientist. Bruce looked the agent straight in the eye, challenging him to disagree. To shoot. He wasn't captured. Tony was safe –ish. There was nothing stopping him from making demands.

'Fine.' Waters clearly wasn't happy with it. 'But the suit stays here.'

Bruce pretended to think about it. Tony didn't really need his help here. As soon as he gave the command Tony would spring in action.

'_Do it_.' He heard Natasha in his ear. Of course the assassin wanted to know her partner was alive and hopefully in fighting condition.

'Alright. But nobody touches it without me present. Mr. Stark has put safeguards in place to prevent anyone but myself from touching it.' Complete nonsense of course. But it provided him with time and leverage.

Mr. Waters stared at the scientist. 'You can remove the safeguards?'

'Of course. As soon as I see that Hawkeye is alive.' Hoping that Hawkeye was alive and well was too much to ask for. Clint had a bad habit of antagonizing his captors. Bruce silently wondered what he had done to deserve two loudmouths in the team.

Waters nodded. He motioned half his guards to stay with the suit and half to follow him. Again he could practically hear Tony think. _Only half for me. Half for the Hulk. We should be home in time for dinner. Shawarma anyone?_

Bruce dutifully followed Waters across the compound. Now he was in the building, he took some time to look around him. There had to be a laboratory here somewhere. Where else would they be able to duplicate the experiment for the Hulk.

While he followed it became clear that the building was a lot bigger that was visible on the outside. There were floors beneath ground level. They ended in front of a door that would have looked more in place in the dark ages. A big wooden door. A heavy metal lock locking the door to the wall. No windows.

A cell. Bruce's mind supplied. Probably made with Hawkeye, or somebody with his skills, in mind. Bruce decided to take a risk. 'Clever.' He noted. 'A door with no lock on the inside to pick for Hawkeye.'

Waters looked at him curiously. While Natasha cursed in his ear. _'Calm down, Widow.'_ Coulson answered.

Bruce just shrugged to Waters. 'I had been wondering why he hadn't escaped yet.'

'Do you have that much faith in your teammate, Doctor?' Waters looked thoughtful.

Bruce didn't like the look on the man's face. And decided to speed things up. 'Can I see Hawkeye now?' The doctor asked. It wasn't an unreasonable request.

Waters shook himself and grinned. 'Of course Doctor.' He nodded briefly at the one of the guards to open the door.

Bruce had prepared himself. His mind had conjured horrific scenarios and terrible injuries. Still, the condition his teammate was in shocked him. They had figured that the archer had been wounded during his encounter with the assassin in Brussels. But it was obvious that his imprisonment had been less that kind to Clint.

The archer was tied to a chair. That much at least was expected. His head had fallen forward in unconsciousness, so Bruce couldn't see his face, but even from the distance the doctor could see the gleam of sweat that covered the archer's body. A stab of guilt shot through him. If not for him and Tony, Clint would have been safe at home. He quickly pushed the guilt away. There would be time for that later.

There stood a woman behind Clint. Bruce took a step forward to check on Clint but was stopped by Waters. 'You have seen him. Let's return to the suit.'

Bruce locked eyes with Waters. 'No.'

'_What is happening? How does Clint look?' _Coulson was questioning over the comms.

'What do you mean no?' Waters had a dangerous glint in his eyes. One Bruce had seen too many times over the last week to be intimidated by again.

Bruce glared back. 'He looks half dead.' He said more for the sake of the team listening, that for Waters. 'I'm not going anywhere until I am assured that he won't drop dead the moment I leave this cell.' No point in sugarcoating it.

Waters stared at the doctor. Probably wondering where the usually shy doctor had found the courage to stand up for somebody. 'Fine.' He snarled.

Again Bruce made an attempt to get closer to Clint and again he was stopped by Waters. 'You wanted to know he wasn't going to die on us. I didn't say you were allowed to go to him.' Waters nodded against the woman. 'Let the good doctor talk to the prisoner.'

She nodded, that same gleeful glint in her eyes. She grabbed Clint's hair and pulled his head up. She moved her head to his ear and whispered something to the archer. Clint opened bleary eyes. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. He blinked a couple of times when he saw Bruce, to make sure the doctor wasn't a hallucination.

'Clint.' Bruce said, hoping to attract the attention of his teammate.

'Bruce?' Clint asked.

'Yes Clint. I'm here.' If Bruce had thought that would comfort the archer he thought wrong.

'No, no, no.' Clint shook his head as far as he could with the woman still gripping his hear. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Clint's voice was shaky.

To say that Bruce was surprised was an understatement. 'Sorry? What are you sorry for?'

'Tony is dead. You're captured. The new avengers team.' Clint suddenly focused on Bruce. 'New Avengers you have to warn Nat. She can't come.' He thought of something. 'You're captured. You have to hulk out and warn Nat.' Clint was babbling. He shook himself and stared at Bruce with a clarity that shouldn't be possible. 'Say it. You're going to warn Nat, to stay away. Because of the New Avengers.'

Bruce nodded. He suddenly understood what Clint was aiming at. 'I'm going to warn Nat to stay away because of the New Avengers.'

'_Copy that.' _

Clint sagged in relieve. Waters grabbed Bruce's arm. 'You have seen him. He is not going to die any time soon. We will go to see the suit now. Or you have to be willing to risk unleashing the Hulk so close to a teammate.'

Bruce just nodded. He just stared blankly as the guards closed the cell door with Clint and the woman still in it. Something clicked in his head. As he slowly turned around to face Waters. The dangerous glint in his eyes for a change.

'What did he mean with Tony dead?'

* * *

Don't hate me. It was either stop here or wait another week. And to be honest I would have cut the chapters here anyway.

I'm going to see Iron Man 3 now. Let me know what you think


	20. Chapter 20

Hi... Next chapter, a lot of action. Enjoy

* * *

_Bruce just nodded. He just stared blankly as the guards closed the cell door with Clint and the woman still in it. Something clicked in his head. As he slowly turned around to face Waters. The dangerous glint in his eyes for a change._

_'What did he mean with Tony dead?'_

* * *

_BruceBruceBruceBruce_

'_What?'_ Three voices sounded over the comms. Tony had managed to stay silent.

Bruce looked at Waters, who was starting to look fearful. Bruce knew his eyes were turning green, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had been holding back too often the last week, because of Tony's safety. But Clint was safe in the cell and the other guy had enough of his memories to know to attack Waters.

Waters took a step back and held his hands in front of him. 'Doctor. You don't want to do this.' The man moved another step back. Multiple guns were pointed in his direction. Suddenly Bruce found that he really, really wanted to do this.

Waters looked desperate. He screamed: 'Fire.'

The change had never been so smoothly.

_TonyTonyTonyTonyTony_

Tony heard the sound on gunshots and a sound which was unmistakably the roar of the Hulk and took that as his sign. He powered up his suit. The men standing guard around his had been too shocked by the sudden gunfire and noise that they completely failed to miss Iron Man coming in action.

He quickly neutralized the guards. When a shrill alarm went off.

'So it was a trap.' He said mostly to himself.

'It appears so sir. There are multiple armed forces entering the building as we speak.' Jarvis replied nonetheless.

'_Stark what is happening?' _Coulson shouted over the comms.

A growl sounded in the distance. More gunshots. He took flight. He had to find Clint, because Bruce wasn't in the condition to rescue a wounded teammate. 'I think this was an attempt to prevent us from saving Hawkboy. There are armed men entering the building, I think they were waiting on a sign, just like me.'

The billionaire heard the agent order Steve and Natasha to join the fight. That was all the back-up he was going to get. Fury couldn't afford to risk his agents to fight the council. A louder growl sounded, at the same time a guard flew by him and crashed into a wall. 'I don't know why they didn't take the Hulk in account.' Tony was thoughtful.

'Perhaps they hoped that Bruce would keep him under control.' Steve offered.

Tony huffed. 'They asked Bruce here to duplicate the Hulk. They must have considered at least the possibility that Bruce would Hulk out. A secret weapon of sort.'

Phil thought about it. 'Can you watch the Hulk's back? Steve can slip through the building looking for the secret weapon. Natasha you go free Clint.'

Three versions of 'Yes sir' came as reply over the comms. Phil sighed, not for the first time he wished he could be there to back his team up. Tony rushed to catch up to the Hulk.

_NatashaNatashaNatashaNatasha_

The widow nodded. She could appreciate a smart strategy. She was the only logical choice to send after Clint. Not to mention the fact she would have gone after her partner no matter what.

Captain America and the Black Widow had moved to the building as soon as they had heard that Clint thought Tony was dead. Steve looked like he wanted to argue when the orders came, but one look at Natasha had stopped him. He responded affirmative and moved away from her.

Inside the building Natasha moved towards the noise. The Hulk was smashing and roaring and Iron man was shooting opponents. She moved past them looking for a door with the lock on the outside. There. She found it. No doubt about it. There weren't many things that would keep her partner in, or out, but that would do the trick.

At one point there must have been guards by the door. There were only red smudges left. She held back a grin; the Hulk was a powerful guardian when he chose to be. She was just glad she hadn't been there.

Natasha wasn't taking any chances. She shot the lock. The door opened. Now nobody could lock her inside. She stepped inside. Half dead, was what Bruce had said. Clearly he didn't know her partner as well as she did. He had looked far worse in the past.

The moment she entered his head shot up. The woman standing behind him was just a bit slower. The Widow allowed herself a moment to check her partner. He looked bad, but as she looked him in the eyes she could tell that a lot of his delirium was fake. She held back a smile. People had a bad habit of underestimating Clint. Clint was patient, he made himself look weaker than he really was and all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

Natasha looked at the woman behind the archer. Clint noticed her gaze. Of course he did; Clint noticed everything. He gave her a lazy smile. 'Nat, meet your replacement. I personally think they could have tried a little harder. I mean she looks nothing like you.' He slurred his words.

The woman moved away from Clint to stand before Natasha. She openly stared at the woman in front of her. 'This is the infamous Black Widow. Now I'm definitely disappointed.' She sneered.

Natasha stared back. Clint was right; the woman looked nothing like her. A skinny blond with… She was pulled from her musings when the blond struck. She parried the blow to her head and reacted with a punch to the chest. The blond jumped back lightly before trying again, with a kick this time.

Soon all conscious thought left Natasha. The blond might not be like her, but she knew how to fight.

_ClintClintClintClintClint_

Watching Natasha fight was mesmerizing. Watching Natasha have to fight for not only her life, but his as well was terrifying. He didn't doubt his partner's abilities, but they seemed to be evenly matched. Clint cursed. He had underestimated the blond. She clearly possessed some skills, manipulating just wasn't one of them.

He watched as Natasha got a hit in only to be hit in return. For the first time he realized that Natasha might not win this. He had to get loose. He started to wriggle his feet. The rope had started to loosen before. He needed to free his legs. A punch made Natasha's head snap back. Clint started wriggling even harder. He concentrated only on his feet. Yes. The knot was slowly loosing. Just a bit and he would be able to free his legs completely.

It took slightly longer than he had hoped, but the knot gave way and his ankles were free. Now he had only three more to go. Clint looked up. His partner was still fighting the woman. A small tickle of blood was running down Tasha's face. He didn't have time to squirm his way out of the other ropes. He sighed. He was back to his first plan. He moved his feet to the ground. Without the ropes tying his ankles together he had more room. He pushed. The chair moved. The front legs came loose. The archer smiled and pushed again. He could feel the chair keel. He moved the chair back on four legs. He pushed off again. All his remaining strength in the push. If the chair didn't break this was all for nothing.

The chair fell over and, luckily, broke. The ropes around his arms loosened enough that, when he wiggled, he would slip the rope.

The assassin had just removed the ropes around his arms, when strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck cutting of his oxygen. He startled and looked up in the shocked eyes of his partner. Both women had heard the crash. The blond had pushed Natasha just far enough away to close her distance to Clint.

'Still disappointed?' Natasha smiled her wicked smile.

Clint would have liked to know what Natasha was planning. But his position was far from comfortable and he was slowly suffocating. All he wished for: was for his partner to hurry.

'I'll admit you're better than I thought you were. Too bad that isn't going to help you.' Clint could just barely make out the words. His eyes were starting to slip. Unconsciousness started slipping in, when a loud bang sounded. Fear for his partner and sheer stubbornness made him open his eyes again.

His partner was standing in front of him in all her glory. The gun she fired still smoking. Only then did he realize that he could breathe again. He pushed the blond's arms away from his neck and slowly started on removing the rope from his legs. After his third attempt Natasha swatted his hands away and cut the rope away.

'Why didn't you do that sooner?' His voice was croaking. He blamed no water and being suffocated.

She seemed to know he wasn't talking about the ropes. 'I wanted to know what I was being replaced with. A bit melodramatic, don't you think?'

Clint nodded, both as answer to her question and to the statement. He could understand that need. Natasha's skill had been acquired through blood and tears. She would be next to impossible to replace. 'I was a bit disappointed really. She talked too much.' He gave her a slight grin. She knew that in his eyes she was irreplaceable.

She helped his stand. He stumbled a bit. The wound in his side was infected. Fever had set in. They needed to get his back to the tower as soon as possible.

'Now what?' He asked.

'_Widow we need your help. I found the secret weapon, but so did they. It's some sort of electrical pulse. It knocked the hulk down and shut down Tony's suit.'_

'It knocked down the Hulk?' She sounded shocked.

'_Yes.' _Steve sounded winded. '_Hulk is unconscious and Tony is trying to get out of his suit. I need your help. I can't fight them all.'_

Natasha nodded, even though Steve couldn't see her. 'We're on our way.' She turned to Clint who was watching her. 'Now? Now we fight. Together this time.'

* * *

Next up: The whole team. Sort off.

Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, Sorry this took a while. I haven't abandoned this story. I will finish it. I just can't make any promises how quickly.

Enjoy

* * *

_Natasha nodded, even though Steve couldn't see her. 'We're on our way.' She turned to Clint who was watching her. 'Now? Now we fight. Together this time.'_

* * *

_TeamTeamTeamTeamTeam_

Captain America had put a barricade between the guards and the Hulk. Steve was holding off guards from the Hulk's unmoving form. Bullets were rocketing of his shield. Tony was cursing, but he had managed to remove at least most of the suit. He had the boots still on. It wasn't useful, but he didn't have a choice. He had picked up one of the guns from a fallen guard and was trying to help Steve.

'We are going to the shooting range when this is all over. Help you improve your aim.' Steve was complaining. Tony was giving cover fire without actually aiming.

'I normally have a Jarvis to help aim.' Tony could complain with the best off them.

'_Can you clear the southern doorway? We're on our way.' _Natasha's voice came over the comm.

'We? You found Hawkeye?' Steve was shocked he had missed that, he quickly shook himself, shot the guards and replied. 'The doorway is clear.'

Steve watched for any new guards, but so far they stayed away. It took a lot of concentration to keep his attention on the room, instead of staring at Clint. He managed just barely. When Natasha and Clint were safely on his side of the barricade, he risked a glance at the archer and decided he agreed with Bruce. The archer looked half dead on his feet.

Clint was frozen. He was seeing ghosts. Right in front of his was Tony Stark, wearing his Iron Man boots and wielding a gun. He knew he had to move. He would be freaking his partner out right now, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Perhaps the rescue was all in his head. Had Waters drugged him somehow?

Natasha realized fairly quickly what was wrong with her partner. She moved towards him, slowly, as not to startle him. 'He is real. They lied to you. Thanks to you we reached them in time.'

Clint slowly turned his head to Natasha. Only he would be able to tell if she was lying. He couldn't find a lie in her eyes. On the contrary, she was begging him to believe her. And he did. Without conscious thought he flung himself at Tony. He grabbed the billionaire in a bone crushing hug. Tony looked worried; Clint Barton wasn't normally big on showing emotions. He could feel the archer tremble and decided to return the hug. If this was needed for the Hawk to believe him alive he would gladly do it.

Tony felt solid and his eyes hadn't betrayed him yet. Clint took a moment to pull himself together; it took slightly longer than normal due to the fever, and stepped away from the billionaire. He shot Tony an apologetic glance, which Tony waved away.

'I would be overwhelmed to see me too.' The billionaire joked, before turned serious.

'Are you alright? You looked like death warmed over.'

Now it was Clint turned to wave the concern away. 'I'm fine.' He said. Natasha glared at him. 'I will be fine.' He amended. 'There is nothing we can do here anyway.'

Natasha wasn't much happier with that reply but let it pass. 'What are we going to do now? We can't carry an unconscious Hulk out of here?'

There were all silent. Why hadn't the Hulk turned back in to Bruce? Steve would have been able to carry Bruce without too much trouble. 'Phil, any ideas?'

'Phil is here too?' Clint whispered to Natasha. She just stared at him like he was an idiot. He guessed that was answer enough.

'_No. We can't call out usual back up. Unless Stark has a new trick up his sleeve, you just have to wait it out.' _Phil replied.

That didn't improve the mood. Clint noticed the difference. He poked Natasha. 'What is he saying?'

'We have to wait it out and hope that the Hulk isn't too angry to turn back when he wakes up.' Steve explained.

'Or that we run out of ammo.' Natasha muttered.

'But why doesn't he call…. Oooh.' Clint muttered. He had known that Fury would be pissed off because he went on his own.

'He can't.' Natasha, apparently able to read his mind, had followed his train of thought. 'The council ordered your arrest. We're all going against orders right now.'

Clint just nodded, his brain too tired to think about the repercussions of his team's action. 'So we're on our own and we need something to carry the Hulk with.'

'Carry the Hulk….Carry the Hulk.' Tony repeated his words. 'The cart for the Iron Man suit.' He exclaimed. 'We can..' the billionaire started.

Natasha cut him off. 'We can't reach it. Besides that, we don't know if it will hold Hulk's weight.'

Tony glared at the female assassin. 'What do you propose then? Wait until we run out of ammo? Because we won't last long. We have got to try something.' Tony grumbled. 'If the cart can hold the suit, maybe it can hold our green friend as well.'

'Hold the suit?' Clint asked. He tried to picture it. Tony had normally more sophisticated way to carry the suit around.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Steve shook his head. 'It's a long story.' The super soldier turned to Natasha. 'I agree with Tony. We have to try something.'

'Alright. We'll cover you and you can pull the cart this way.' Tony was directing this to Steve.

'Why me?' The super soldier wondered when he had stopped being the team's leader. Why else would Tony Stark off all people suddenly make the plans?

'Because you have the shield. I would have gone, but I'm not exactly bulletproof at the moment.' Tony snarled.

Steve thought about it for a moment. 'What about I'll lend you the shield and you go. You're such a bad shot I might get shot in the back.'

'Guys.' Natasha shouted at the soldier and the billionaire. The men were so busy arguing they completely missed Hawkeye sneaking off.

'What?' Steve turned to face Natasha and noticed Clint was missing. 'Where did he go?'

'Where you do think?' She snarled. If looks could kill, Steve guessed he would have been dead, three times over. Still he guessed that the glare was actually for the missing teammate. Tony poked him in the side. Steve glanced at the billionaire, who now pointed to the cart. Hawkeye was sneaking his way to it.

Steve risked a glance at Natasha. The female assassin shrugged. 'You were wasting time. He just beat me to it.' She shot a guard coming close to her partner. 'You wanted to do something.' She accused the men. Steve had the sense to look a bit guilty. Tony didn't seem too bothered he had been left out of the action.

The billionaire smirked at the super soldier. 'Now you don't have to worry about a bullet in your back.'

Natasha sighed. She looked back at her partner. At least she would be there to watch Clint's back. This time.

Clint was successful in reaching the cart. He noticed a guard dropping dead nearby. The marksman grinned. Natasha. He pulled at the cart. He needed to get it to his team. He grunted under the weight. His ribs protested and the bullet wound ached under the pressure the archer put on it.

'This is not a good idea.' He muttered to himself. Even if the bullet wound was his biggest problem, the cart was fairly heavy. He pulled again. The cart started rolling. Clint sighed in relief. He pulled again. The cart was moving to his team. A gunshot sounded and another guards dropped dead behind him. He silently vowed to never sneak off without his partner again.

When he nearly reached the team Steve jumped from behind the barricade to help him. Together they managed to get the cart behind the barricade. Natasha was still looking out for new guards, but for the moment they had stopped coming.

Clint wiped sweat from his brow. Natasha arched an eyebrow, but she remained silent. Clint had a fever from infection. There was nothing she could do here. The archer looked around the team. Glad he was seeing only one of each of his teammates. 'Now what?'

* * *

Clint might seem a bit OCC in this chapter, but I couldn't resist having Clint hug Tony. Hope you liked it.  
Let me know what you think.


End file.
